At first sight
by CFLM angel
Summary: Étoile 2 de la série Canis Major: Lui, c'est Sirius Black. Elle, son pendant féminin. Ensemble? Ils pourraient essayer, ils sont juste loin d'être parfaits et... Si seulement il suffisait d'aimer... "Le meilleur côté de notre histoire est que, faute de temps, il n'y en a jamais eu de mauvais." ...
1. Love at first sight?

Bon, je me lance!

Soyez cool, indulgent avec moi, siouplait!

Bref, pour ma première fic, je veux surtout décrire Sirius (et les maraudeurs) tel que je le vois; surtout psychologiquement. Quand je pense à mon Sirius, physiquement, je pense à Kevin Zeggers, et pour Cesca j'imagine Catherine Zeta-Jones. (L'image de Zeta-Jones que j'utilise en cover est tirée d'un photoshoot pour le magazine Maxim's, qui en possède les droits donc!)

Je n'ai aucun plan d'écriture mais l'histoire sera relativement courte (5-6 chapitres j'imagine), ce premier chapitre est peu intéressant: je pose tranquillement les bases de l'histoire.^^

Voilà ! Enjoy ! (Les pensées sont en italiques!)

DISCLAIMER : J.K. Rowling possède tous les personnages tirés de HP.

EDIT : j'ai écrit, suite à cette fiction, un OS se situant dans le passé de ses persos et il y aura, vraisemblablement, une vraie suite; le scénario se confirme peu à peu dans ma tête!

J'ai également le vague projet d'écrire de nombreux OS pour boucher les « trous » temporels dans cette présente fic; on verra! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Love at first sight?<strong>

POV Sirius:

- « Putain ! La bécane quoi ! »

L'exclamation vient de m'échapper; je suis en vacance depuis plus d'un mois, je me promène sur le chemin de traverse revenant de mon rendez-vous avec l'exécuteur testamentaire de mon oncle Alphard, qui m'a légué sa fortune, et j'ai aperçu une merveille de moto stationnée devant une boutique.

- « T'aime ma moto ? » me demande une voix grave, chaude, amusée… Féminine.

- « Mais grave ! » je réponds sans détourner mon regard de l'objet de ma contemplation : un siège en cuir, une forme assez aérodynamique et que de chrome pour une petite cylindrée!

Sincèrement, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'admirais un truc vert et argent !

- « Une Kawasaki Z 1000… » commence la voix, connaisseuse.

Je me tourne alors vers la voix et la détentrice s'interrompt. J'affiche un sourire narquois, celui qui creuse une de mes fossette : je suis beau gosse, je ne le sais que trop, celle-ci est juste tombée, comme toutes les autres.

- « …1977, de l'année donc. Une édition limitée ! » reprend la jeune fille avec animation.

_Elle retombe rapidement sur ces pieds cette fille…_

En fait, je dirais femme plutôt ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel canon – et j'en ai vu, croyez-moi! – un corps de déesse, tout en courbe aux bons endroits et mis en valeur par un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et un débardeur de la même couleur. Plus que tout ceci, ce qu'elle dégage me fascine : une telle assurance… Elle est belle, elle le sait, et elle semble assumer à fond ! Un vrai fantasme, le mien, ambulant quoi.

_Je rêve déjà de me la taper !_

_Merde, je sens que je perds pied aussi; si je la mets dans mon lit, elle risque d'être plus dure à oublier que les autres nanas. J'aurais mes chances, vous pensez ? C'est une question rhétorique voyons : je suis Sirius Black…_

_Mais vite, dis quelque chose Sir' !_

- « Cool ! » dis-je avec nonchalance en enfonçant les mains dans mes poches de jeans.

_Wow Sir', quelle éloquence _m'admonesté-je_, de l'attitude nondidju, elle n'a pas besoin de voir que tu vas avoir à te branler si t'arrêtes pas de la regarder ! Une chance que t'es un Black mon vieux…_

_Putain ! Je viens de penser quoi là ?!_

Ok, je veux bien croire qu'avec mon masque impénétrable de Black elle n'a rien vu de mon trouble intérieur mais quand même… Au moins, ma pensée importune a eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

- « Francesca Djuric » me dit-elle, me ramenant au présent, en me tendant la main et me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Et t'es vraiment sex en passant ! »

Des yeux tout aussi magnifique que son corps, soit dit en passant, et totalement envoûtants : d'un brun ambré tellement foncé qu'il tire sur le orangé. Couleur métal rouillé je dirais avec mon romantisme légendaire. Et je viens de remarquer son léger accent, slave, super sexy. Bon, je dois émerger là…

_Attendez… Vient-elle de dire que je suis sex ? Bordel de merde ! Et je suis sensé répondre quoi là ? Fuck, depuis quand les filles sont aussi directes ? Pas que ça me dérange… Mais je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon froc là !_

- « Euh… Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, Sirius Black, enchanté ! »

Et je lui sers la main : fermement mais pas trop longtemps. Elle a la main douce, toute petite dans la mienne. Ouais… Ça me fait fantasmer encore plus et alors?

Elle me sourit alors franchement.

- « Tu veux l'essayer ? »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Ma moto » me dit-elle avec un petit rire adorable en me tendant un casque noir.

- « Ah… »

_Non mais quel con je suis, ou plutôt quel mec : je ne lui dirai pas ce que j'aurais bien essayé malgré qu'elle doit s'en douter._

- « Désolé, mon ami m'attend… »

… Ce qui est parfaitement vrai d'ailleurs : James m'attend à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Si j'avais eu mon permis, j'aurais fait mariner James mais je l'ai pas ce foutu permis de moto moldu! Pour l'avoir avant la majorité moldue, il faut l'autorisation des parents…

Ils peuvent bien se brosser; je n'irai jamais mendier à mes parents ! Et je veux avoir ce permis dans les règles – sans sort de confusion ou un truc du genre – comme un moldu. Toute façon, j'aurai 18 ans en novembre j'aurai donc mon permis bien assez tôt mais hors de question d'avouer mon jeune âge à cette femme, tsssssssssss.

- « Ah d'accord, à la prochaine alors ! » me sourit-elle.

- « À toute » et son sourire fut contagieux. En plus, j'espère comme un con que notre prochaine rencontre soit pour bientôt faut-il le mentionner ?

J'entends le moteur gronder derrière moi alors que je m'en vais nonchalamment.

[…]

POV Francesca :

_Il a les yeux couleur métal en fusion, juste de le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai chaud, alors si mon regard s'aventure plus bas on n'en parle même pas !_

_Ce séjour dans le nord sera peut-être intéressant finalement..._

[…]

POV Sirius :

Je rejoints James à notre point de rencontre, déjà attablé devant une énorme glace.

- « Yo Corn' ! » lâché-je en retournant une chaise en face de lui et en l'enjambant de sorte à avoir le torse face au dossier.

- « 'Alu mec ! Pis ton rendez-vous ? Ça a bien été ? »

- « Génial ! Il m'a tout laissé pour les emmerder, je pourrai me prendre un appart l'été prochain histoire de vous libérer, tes parents et toi, de ma présence insupportable ! » dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

- « Oh Pat', tu ne nous déranges pas vieux frère ! En plus, tu briseras le cœur à ma mère en partant ! »

- « Je sais bien mais tu me connais, hein; j'ai totalement soif d'indépendance. Ta mère s'en remettra tu penses ? Son fils adoptif quittera la maison… » lui dis-je, blagueur.

_Je serai éternellement reconnaissant aux parents de James de m'avoir accueilli l'été passé comme un deuxième fils lorsque je m'étais enfui de chez les Black. Ça devenait invivable là-bas…_

- « C'est mon jour de chance : Lily à l'horizon ! » exulte James, me tirant de mes pensées plutôt moroses lorsque je songeais à ma famille.

En suivant le regard de James, j'aperçois…

- « …Cesca ! »

Elle est de dos et discutant avec Evans mais, déjà, je reconnaîtrais son cul entre mille. Et je l'ai à peine matée, me regardez pas comme ça !

Entendant son nom, elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un sourire à faire frémir ceux luttant contre le réchauffement climatique, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- « Hey, Sirius ! » me dit-elle en venant vers moi de sa démarche féline, accompagnée d'une Lily Evans n'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre. « Salut mon beau ! » et elle me fait la bise comme à une vieille connaissance.

_Ahem! Ok… On s'est connu i peine 20 minutes et elle en est au stade des bisous… Si je la vois demain… Non, Sir', pas par là! Reviens._

- « Salut chérie ! » dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin et interceptant le regard interrogateur de James, je me lance dans les présentations. « Voici mon ami James Potter, dit le Dieu du Quidditch, James voici Francesca Djuric, propriétaire d'une superbe-trop-géniale-méga-cool moto qui gère sa race! »

Je vois mon quasi frère hausser les sourcils et faire un sourire moqueur qui me disait : « Yeah sure ! Tu matais seulement la moto quand tu l'as rencontrée ! ».

- « Salut Francesca ! »

- « C'est un plaisir James ! Vous connaissez Lily ? »

- « Bien sûr, je suis dans la même classe que Potter et Black. Tu seras avec nous si tu es répartie à Gryffondor. »

_Cesca ira à Poudlard, dans mon année, j'hallucine des bananes !_

Discrètement – enfin, tout est relatif avec moi – je tape un high five à James ! Pour les bananes… c'est un vieux running gag entre James, moi et deux autres potes.

- « J'aimerais bien ! J'ai lu sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard, je crois que c'est celle qui me conviendrait le plus et j'aime bien le rouge ! » dit MA belle avec un petit rire. « Et puis, je vous ai rencontré maintenant ! Je dois d'ailleurs remercier Dumbledore qui m'a mise en contact avec la Préfète-en-Chef afin de mieux m'intégrer ! »

- « Tu seras Préfète-en-Chef Lily-jolie ? »

- « Tout à fait Potter, les maraudeurs et toi vous aurai intérêt à surveiller vos fesses cette année! »

- « Je savais que tu admirais mon derrière Lily! » réplique James avec un grand sourire.

- « Crétin. »

Ce qui nous fit tous rire. Sauf Lily.

_N'empêche, elle est tout rouge la Evans !_

- « Pourquoi tu es rouge Lily ? Pourquoi tu appelles les gars par leur nom de famille ? Et qui sont les maraudeurs ? » demande Cesca.

- « Les maraudeurs sont les plus beaux et les plus divertissants spécimens de Poudlard » réponds-je d'un ton charmeur avant qu'Evans ne réponde.

- « Donc tu en fais parti ! » dit-elle du ton de la plus parfaite évidence.

James et moi, on éclate de rire.

_Je vous ai dit que j'adore cette fille ?_

- « Exactement Cesca ! Plus sérieusement, les maraudeurs sont un groupe de quatre mecs, tous à Gryffondor – Remus, Peter, James et moi – et on fait des bêtises intelligentes semant la vie et l'amouuuur autour de nous » et je finis mon discours sur un ton franchement moqueur avec un clin d'œil vers une Lily offusquée.

- « Tu vois ? C'est pour ça qu'ils sont Potter et Black pour moi, ils sont prétentieux, arrogant et incapables d'être sérieux cinq secondes ! » dit Lily. « Mais changeons de sujet : tu viens d'où comme ça ? Pourquoi es-tu transférée au début de ta septième année ? »

- « Ah… Tu ne m'aimeras pas alors, zut ! » de dire Cesca d'un ton badin. « Et bon, je suis tsigane, ma famille est nomade ! Elle est présentement quelque part en Espagne. Pour m'initier tôt à ce mode de vie et, comme je veux aller à l'école apprendre sur ma magie sorcière, chaque année je vais à une école différente ! »

- « Ce n'est pas difficile de créer des liens chaque année et de les défaire quand tu changes d'endroit ? » demande avec justesse James.

- « Bof… Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu es, comme par exemple l'an passé j'étais à Durmstrang : ces tarés sont tous plongés dans la magie noire alors, à part avoir du sexe pour du sexe, je n'ai pas vraiment créé de liens ! Jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis attachée à aucun lieu ! »

_Je le répète : j'aime cette fille !_

Et l'après-midi se continue en taquinerie du même genre. On en apprit peu sur Cesca, discutant surtout de Poudlard, de ses cours, ses professeurs, ses élèves, son fonctionnement, etc. Elle voulait tout savoir !

Elle était une fille fascinante : enjouée, délirante, sans inhibition et qui savait captivée son monde… Même la sage Evans était pendue à ses lèvres!

Elle devait aller rejoindre sa mère pour le dîner. Par conséquent, on se sépare vers 17h se donnant tous rendez-vous dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express, le 1er septembre, peu avant le départ. Même Evans viendra, à la grande joie de Cornedrue, puisqu'elle est en froid avec Rogue, Servilus de son petit nom, depuis la fin de notre cinquième année et que sa meilleure amie, Alice Miller, a fini sa scolarité l'an dernier.

Les vacances n'ont jamais été source de réjouissance pour moi – coincé entre mon frère, d'horribles sentiments de culpabilité et de colère pour sa faiblesse, et mes sadiques parents – et, souvent, j'espérais la fin de l'été avec impatience. Mais là j'étais carrément excité à l'idée de recommencer les cours, trouvez l'erreur !


	2. Feels like home

Voici le chapitre 2 où j'explicite un peu plus la psychologie (si je peux dire ainsi^^) de Cesca !

J'ai commencé le chapitre 3, ce sera un POV Sirius vraisemblablement intitulé « Hot N' Cold » !

Fini le blabla, enjoy !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J.K. Rowling pour l'instant seulement Cesca m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong>Feels like home (1)<strong>

POV Francesca:

Le 1er septembre, j'arrive à la gare de King's Cross vers 10h30, je me dirige vers les quais 9 et 10 et aperçois le mur entre les deux auquel je m'adosse mine de rien suivant les instructions de Lily.

Je me retrouve ainsi devant un large espace, occupé par quelques familles faisant leur adieu, au fond duquel se trouve un train rouge. À ma gauche, un panneau indique « Quai 9¾, départ du Poudlard Express à 11h ».

_Je suis au bon endroit, et à l'avance pour une fois!_

- « Maman, elle est belle la dame… »

Je me tourne vers la voix enfantine et je souris à la petite fille se cachant dans les jupes de sa mère. Ce matin, je me suis habillée à la moldue et dans le style anglais, pour ne pas détonner, mais avec soin : on a qu'une occasion de faire une bonne première impression ! Je porte une robe courte, simple, rouge, à col rond sur des leggings noir et des bottillons gris sans talon m'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Plutôt classe, sans être trop tape à l'œil.

Je me dirige vers le train avec tout mon attirail lévitant derrière moi et me suivant; à quoi bon être une sorcière gitane de 17 ans si on n'en profite pas ?

Entrée dans la locomotive, je me rends directement dans le dernier compartiment : j'étais la première arrivée du groupe. En les attendant, je me remets à penser à cette joyeuse bande insouciante, pleine d'une joie de vivre qui est tellement précieuse surtout par les temps sombres qui court et cette guerre qui plane. Moi-même, je m'efforce souvent d'alléger l'atmosphère où je me trouve – je déteste les situations déprimantes, je les ai en horreur – et, à ce que j'en avais compris, les maraudeurs se sont fixé le même objectif !

James a fait bonne impression sur moi. Il semble être un garçon attachant avec de belles valeurs, sur qui on peut compter, qui a une belle gueule – fait non-négligeable – et qui est fou amoureux de Lily : j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il lui lançait ! Quant à elle, elle peut bien se mentir à elle-même, elle fond littéralement pour le beau brun à lunette. Elle devra juste dépasser sa façade de monsieur m'as-tu-vu !

Ce qui m'amène à parler de Sirius.

_Ahh Sirius…_

Outre son physique désirable de play-boy, j'ai eu comme l'impression de me redécouvrir en le rencontrant. D'avoir renouée avec une partie de moi-même, de l'avoir toujours connu ! Vraiment étrange… Alors que je songeais à lui, le vrai Sirius Black apparait devant mes yeux se substituant à mon fantasme.

- « Cesca ! »

- « Sirius ! » dis-je d'un ton de petite fille surexcitée avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Sirius, c'était aussi ça : le non-contrôle total de mes émotions. Comme si rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ressemblait tant inhibait toute retenue, déjà que normalement j'en avais bien peu…

_Merlin qu'il est beau, autant que dans mon souvenir ! Et sa voix… Grave, caressante… On n'a jamais prononcé mon nom avec autant de sensualité; en deux syllabes seulement, il est fort !_

Étant dans ses bras je vois de près ses prunelles incandescentes argentées, ses cils drus et noirs d'une longueur à rendre les filles jalouses, son nez droit, son menton volontaire assez anguleux couvert d'une fine barbe d'un ou deux jours, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noirs d'encre et cette mèche rebelle lui tombant dans les yeux, son teint halé, son corps ferme –je vais m'arrêter là, j'en aurais pour des pages complètes – bref sa splendeur.

- « Alors, prête à entrer chez les griffons ma belle ? » me demande-t-il en se reculant.

- « Mets-en, j'ai même mis une robe de couleur rouge en anticipation de ce moment ! » je rétorque en riant, et voyant James au loin : « Jamiiiiiiiiie »

- « Cesca, tu es en forme ! » me dit James en rigolant de me voir si excitée. « Tu me fais penser à Sirius ! Si je l'avais écouté, on aurait été ici à 8h » dit-il en me faisant une accolade chaleureuse.

- « Même pas vrai ! » dit le concerné. « J'aurais été prêt à 6h du mat' ! » rigole-t-il.

James et moi, on s'esclaffe. Entre-temps, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

- « Oï Remus » le salue James d'une bourrade, ma foi aussi virile que peut être une bourrade.

- « Salut James, content de te voir mec ! ». Puis « Patmol ! » enchaîne le nouveau venu donnant à Sirius le même type de bourrade à laquelle avait eu droit James.

_Une telle complicité semble unir ces trois-là et il est mignon…_

Comme d'habitude, ce que je pensais est sorti tout haut :

- « Tu es mignon, tu dois être un maraudeur ! »

Médusé et un peu gêné, ledit Remus répond :

- « Euuh… Oui, on a pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté, Remus Lupin ! »

_Il dégage une grande sérénité, il semble plus terre à terre que les deux autres._

- « Francesca Djuric, fraîchement débarquée de Durmstrang. Alors, tu es le sage du groupe ? » dis-je lui serrant la main.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

- « Peter ! » s'exclament les trois comparses en chœur avant de l'assaillir de témoignages d'affection.

Je regarde le nouveau venu; il est plutôt quelconque physiquement mais semble sympathique. Lorsqu'il arrive face à moi, je me présente avec le sourire :

- « Francesca Djuric, tu es le quatrième maraudeur je suppose ? »

- « Tu supposes bien princesse » me dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux, « voici Peter Pettigrew et le quatuor d'enfer auquel personne ne résiste est à nouveau réuni ! »

Je souris à ces paroles et après avoir serré brièvement la main de Peter, je lâche d'un ton blagueur, pour faire réagir James :

- « Vivement que Lily arrive, ça manque d'hormones féminines icittes ! »

- « Oh oui, vivement Lily ! » dit James rêveusement.

Et, bien sûr, la porte s'ouvre à cet instant sur une Lily tout rouge ayant entendu la dernière remarque de James.

_Je suis fière de moi, j'ai toujours eu un excellent timing !_

- « Lily ! » lui dis-je avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

Oui, je suis très exubérante ce jourd'hui ! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, car je suis naturellement très expressive avec un caractère aux extrêmes.

_C'est soit tout blanc soit tout noir avec moi, rarement gris ! Remarquez, les beaux yeux à Sirius pourraient me faire changer… Je dois arrêter l'ironie, moi._

- « Comment ça va ma grande ? Passée une belle fin d'été ? Et ces quatre zigotos ne t'ont pas déjà converti au crétinisme j'espère ? » me demande Lily en me retournant la marque d'affection.

- « Ça va très bien, je suis ici finalement ! Je sens que j'aurai ma place à Poudlard, j'ai vraiment hâte. Pour la fin de mes vacances, les espagnols sont chauds : c'est tout ce que je dirai devant ces messieurs ! »

- « Ah come'on Cesca, tu penses comme un mec anyway … Tu peux parler devant nous, on peut comprendre » lance Sirius d'un ton sérieux. Trop.

- « Touché ! »

Et on éclate tous de rire.

_Il m'a déjà cerné après seulement quelques heures passées ensemble?!_

On s'installe tous les six dans le compartiment, rangeant nos valises en les réduisant, et le train démarre.

Les discussions vont bon train, je fais connaissance avec le reste du groupe; surtout avec Remus étant assis à ma gauche et qui est d'un naturel apaisant me mettant immédiatement en confiance. Sirius s'est assis à ma droite d'office et Lily me fait face, assise entre James et Peter.

Lors du trajet, Lily doit s'absenter pour ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef avec son homologue de Serdaigle, un gus du nom de Douglas Dashwood.

Je songe alors à comment je me sens à l'aise, pour l'instant, parmi les maraudeurs et Lily malgré ma différence; les gitans n'étaient pas des sorciers conventionnels. Ils étaient même très mal considérés par les sorciers qui ont peur de leur magie envoutante, de ma magie. La différence fait souvent peur et engendre la méchanceté…

Mais, avec eux, je me sens déjà acceptée après seulement deux rencontres et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de mon physique avantageux ou de ma facilité déconcertante à créer des liens, bien que peu solide habituellement. Non, c'est plus fondamental ce qui m'unit à eux. Je suis simplement bien. Comme si tout était à sa place, que moi j'étais à ma place et que je rentrais au bercail. Enfin.

Et je m'endors sur l'épaule de Sirius sur ces pensées.

[…]

POV Sirius :

Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fait paradoxalement frissonner. Je baisse les yeux sur elle…

_Merlin qu'elle est belle !_

Endormie, elle semble tellement vulnérable, elle réveille un instinct protecteur que je n'ai pas, à priori, avec les filles. Est-ce que je l'aime? Je ne crois pas, c'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se voit, faut pas déconner… Ce que je ressens pour elle est loin de ce que ressent Cornedrue pour sa Lily – on en a discuté durant l'été – mais comme on dit there's something about her…

Interceptant le regard de James sur nous, je lui souris doucement, je sais qu'il me comprend.

[…]

POV Francesca :

Je me réveille et la première chose que je croise est le regard clair et attendri de Sirius.

- « Avoir une si belle vue au réveil, c'est signe que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes » je murmure câline à son attention, ce qui le fait rire doucement.

Je regarde autour de nous : Remus lit, Peter dort la tête contre la vitre et James et Lily discutent tranquillement.

Cette dernière, s'apercevant de mon réveil :

- « Tiens, hello belle-au-bois-dormant ! Black est confortable ? » me demande-elle, narquoise.

- « Il est parfait… »

- « On me le dit souvent ! »

- « … Dans un rôle d'oreiller » complété-je.

- « Hey ! » fait semblant de s'offusquer Sirius. « En fait, tant que je suis dans ton lit ça me va ! » me souffle-t-il aguicheur, ce qui me fait bien rire.

- « Cesca, tu viens aux toilettes ? On doit aller se mettre en tenue sorcière, on arrive bientôt ! »

- « Je te suis Lily-Jolie ! »

Et nous partons nous changer. Dans les toilettes, je me renseigne sur les mecs célibataires du château. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se renseigner sur ce sujet !

- « Il y en a des vraiment pas mal… Mais j'avais pensé que Sirius et toi… Vous développiez quelque chose ? » me dit-elle d'une voix non-assurée.

- « Non. Sirius et moi, c'est non » et Lily fût surprise par mon ton catégorique. « On est trop semblable. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que si je plonge avec lui, ce sera définitif et que je perdrai mes ailes. Je peux pas me permettre ça » expliqué-je en m'adoucissant.

- « Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ? »

- « Les deux, Lily, les deux ! C'est dans ma nature. »

Et on revient au compartiment pour rejoindre les garçons. Aussitôt assis, le train arrive en gare et s'arrête. Tous les élèves débarquent dans le chaos; James, Sirius et Peter en profitant pour foutre un peu plus le bordel sous le regard blasé de Remus.

- « Suis-moi Cesca » me dit Lily, exaspérée devant tant d'immaturité. « Tous les premières années ici ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un _sonorus_ bien senti.

Plus loin, je vois Dashwood – je suppose – faire de même. Il est vachement mignon !

- « Donc, première année, suivez-nous sur le sentier. Par la suite, on traversera le lac en barque pour atteindre le château. Profitez de la vue car, à moins de devenir Préfet-en-Chef, ce sera votre seule occasion de voir cette vue spectaculaire ! » dit Lily à la jeune assemblée, attentive.

_Je veux voir ça !_

On marche en rang longeant la forêt jusqu'à la rive d'un grand lac noir, puis, je prends une barque enchantée en compagnie de trois premières années à l'air un brin nerveux mais toutes mimis selon moi !

On aperçoit alors notre destination finale. Et quelle vision… Cette vision du château, illuminée, surplombant le lac, restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. J'ai su à partir de ce moment que la nomade en moi s'était trouvé un port d'attache, tout du moins, en pensée.

Arrivés sur la terre ferme, on est tous accueilli par la jeune professeur McGonagall et nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor, selon ce que Lily m'avait dit.

_Elle n'a pas l'air commode, Sir' a raison lorsqu'il dit qu'elle semble avoir un balais dans le cul !_

Elle nous mène dans une salle vide, non loin de la Grande Salle à entendre les bruits de conversation des élèves dans la salle adjacente.

- « Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Ce soir aura lieu le banquet de début d'année mais, avant cela, nous assisterons à la cérémonie de répartition. Un par un, je vous nommerai, vous vous avancerez alors et coifferez notre choixpeau magique qui vous répartira selon vos qualités intérieures dans une des quatre maisons représentant Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Cette cérémonie est très importante car votre maison deviendra votre seconde famille. Les préfets respectifs attitrés à votre maison vous expliqueront le reste. Sans plus tarder, placez-vous en rang ! » discoure-t-elle.

Elle nous conduit dans une salle, au plafond magiquement infini, bondée d'élève installés à quatre tables représentant chacune des maisons. Au centre de la pièce trône un tabouret sur lequel repose un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Celui-ci se met à chanter des vers vantant les vertus des quatre fondateurs et de leurs représentants.

Puis, McGonagall commence à appeler chaque élève sur sa liste. Bientôt, elle nomme :

- « Djuric, Francesca ! »

Je m'avance vers le tabouret, je sens tous les regards sur moi. Je cherche Sirius des yeux, trouve son regard confiant, lui fait un clin d'œil et coiffe le choixpeau.

« Tiens, une gitane ! » me dit-il et je sais être la seule à l'entendre. « Deux maisons pourraient t'accueillir : Gryffondor dont tu as le courage, la témérité et la fierté démesurée ou bien Serpentard qui rejoint ton côté ambitieux, calculateur et ta volonté de tout contrôler. »

_Je choisis Gryffondor mon vieux !_

« Ok alors ! » rit-il. « GRYFFONDOR ! » dit-il tout haut.

Et je rejoins ma nouvelle famille, tout sourire. La répartition se poursuit qui laisse ensuite place au discours du directeur et au festin sans que je me débarrasse de ce sentiment d'irréalité : j'avais une maison !

Un sentiment nouveau s'épanouissait en moi. Égoïstement, j'avais appris toute ma vie à ne créer aucun lien profond, à les fuir même et à ne m'attacher à aucun lieu. Mais Poudlard me donnait des envies de rébellion, j'avais une maison maintenant : je serais à jamais une Gryffondor.

La nomade – l'aigle solitaire que j'avais toujours été – s'est trouvé un nid.

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson de Chantal Kreviazuk


	3. Hot N' Cold

Voici le chapitre 3 !

Bon, je sais que je ne vous ai rien demandé, mais bon, aucune review, aucune mise en alerte : c'est si poche que ça ?

Enfin, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette fic est que je veux être beta reader et je la poursuis parce que je me suis attachée grave à mes persos !

Le chapitre 4 s'intitulera « Hole in my soul » et sera un POV Francesca.

Enfin fini le blabla, enjoy !

DISCLAIMER: l'univers HP et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule Cesca pour l'instant provient de mon imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot N' Cold (1)<strong>

POV Sirius :

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux dans cette luminosité du samedi matin. Les rideaux de mon baldaquin ouvert, je songe pour la énième fois à me lever. J'étais éveillé depuis un bon 30 minutes, depuis qu'Emily – ou est-ce Evelyne – avait quitté mon lit et ma chambre.

Déjà deux semaines que les cours avaient commencés et cette dernière année promettait d'être inoubliable. En tout cas, elle devait l'être ! Tout le château devait se souvenir des maraudeurs comme s'ils y laissaient une empreinte indélébile; remarquez, c'est peut-être le clébard en moi qui parlait et affichait sa volonté de marquer un quelconque territoire. Mais quand même, après Poudlard… Après Poudlard, c'était la laideur de la guerre; il fallait se souvenir de nous, de nos blagues. Tant qu'on pouvait rire, il fallait le faire.

Sentant mes pensées devenir trop sombre pour un samedi – je regarde ma montre magique indiquant les occupations de mes trois amis – midi, je me lève. À mes yeux, l'école était une bulle de laquelle on se devait de profiter avant qu'elle nous éclate à la figure; on se retrouvera tous assez tôt devant Voldemort et ses sbires, profitons des jours qu'ils nous restent, au jour le jour, sans nous stresser.

_Je vais aller prendre une douche et après, hop petit-déj' !_

Après une bonne douche et m'être habillé – jeans et T-shirt – je descends dans la salle commune. Aucun de mes amis n'y est et je me dirige vers la grande salle où je sais pouvoir les retrouver grâce à ma montre, cadeaux des maraudeurs pour mes 16 ans. Je réponds aux nombreux saluts et œillades suggestives – je ne m'en lasserai jamais – en y entrant, puis, atteints la table de ma maison.

« Salut tous ! James, Remus, Peter, Lily » leur dis-je en guise de salutation avec un hochement de tête « et salut ma Cesca ! » Comme je me trouve à ses côtés, elle a droit à un bisou sur le front.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et je la sens se raidir imperceptiblement, n'y prenant pas garde je l'interroge :

« Déjà débarrassée de ton passe-temps d'une nuit, où est-il ? » demandé-je ironiquement.

…

O.K., je l'avoue ! Je n'aime pas ses boy-toys; elle a du succès et satisfait sa libido, mais je n'aime pas. Encore une histoire canine territoriale j'imagine. Je sais que Cesca n'est pas chasse-gardée mais bon… Pisser tout autour d'elle pour marquer mon territoire, ça le ferait trop pas non ? Je jappe juste un peu.

« À la même place que le tien sûrement » me rétorque-t-elle sèchement.

Je perds le sourire débile que mon image mentale m'avait apporté et j'hausse le sourcil : sa répartie ne me surprend pas, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle utilise ce ton froid. Enfin, avec moi.

Puis, elle se lève brusquement :

« J'ai pu faim, à plus. »

_What the Fuck ?_

Mon ahurissement, surtout devant son assiette encore pleine, dû paraître car Lily m'explique :

« Oh, ça n'a rien de personnel, du moins, je ne le pense pas ! Elle s'est seulement fait dire par une fille toute à l'heure que, et je cite, « tu peux arrêter de jouer les traînées pour attirer l'attention de Sirius, il ne tombera pas dans tes filets ». T'entendre commenter sa nuit et y porter attention, elle n'a pas aimé j'imagine. »

_Mais bien sûr que j'y porte attention : la fille est mon amie ! Ce qu'elle fait, ça m'intéresse; bon, elle peut garder les détails, c'est sûr… Arrrrrrrg, l'esprit féminin c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !_

« Le nom de la fille qui a dit ça ? » je demande innocemment.

« Si tu penses que je te le dirai Black… »

J'ai oublié que Lily est préfète.

[…]

Cesca m'ignora jusqu'au mardi. Au dernier cours de la journée, théorie des sortilèges, assis au côté de James, je décide que c'est assez cette indifférence à la noix. J'envoie à Cesca un mini-dragon volant en parchemin – six ans de pratique dans l'art du pliage de parchemin en cours ça aide – disant que je voulais lui parler après le cours. Elle acquiesce avec méfiance.

« Autant crever l'abcès ou whatever tout de suite ! On est en binôme en DCFM demain, ça va être trop chiant si on se fait la gueule » dis-je à James.

« T'as raison mec ! » me sourit-il.

Après le cours, j'attends que tous partent et je rejoins Cesca, restée assisse à sa place :

« Alors Princesse, c'est quoi le problème ? » dis-je doucement.

Elle lève les yeux sur moi à ma question. Enfin, je peux plonger dans son regard ambré !

« Je sais pas » me dit-elle. « La remarque de cette fille… »

« Lily m'a racontée –»

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? » me demande-t-elle. « Tu me portes de l'attention que parce que je couche à droite et à gauche ? Je suis peut-être comme ça naturellement, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu trouves que je suis une traînée ? Je ne fais pas ça pour t'attirer dans mes filets. Tu – »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Cesca, je te porte de l'attention parce que tu es mon amie ! Je m'intéresse à toi, à ta vie comme je le fais pour celle de Lily. Je sais très bien que tu es juste comme ça naturellement, comme moi quoi. On profite de notre jeunesse. Tu es un peu la partie de moi que je ne suis pas capable d'être, parce que tu es une fille. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et, se lançant dans mes bras, elle me dit d'une petite voix :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Sir'… »

« Ma princesse… » dis-je la pressant dans mes bras, réconfortant.

« Non mais, j'ai jamais eu d'ami garçon, moi, je sais pas comment agir avec toi. »

« Ben naturellement ! »

« C'est une proposition indécente ? » qu'elle demande en riant à moitié.

« Totalement ! » dis-je aguicheur, comprenant mon erreur. « Allez, on va diner gros bébé! »

Et on sort de la classe bras dessus dessous.

[…]

La vie reprit son cours, nos rencontres redevenant chaleureuse comme lors des deux premières semaines au château. Elle avait son harem, j'avais le mien; je traitais les filles avec ma désinvolture habituelle et tout était cool !

Environ une semaine après cet incident, fin septembre donc, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec Remus :

« Juste 15 minutes Lunard, je –»

« Tiens, tiens, c'est toi la nouvelle putain à mon frère ? » dit une voix haïssable que je ne connais que trop.

« Ça dépend qui est ton frère… » dit Cesca d'une voix traînante, sarcastique.

« Le chevalier servant arrive » dit Regulus d'une voix moqueuse en me voyant à l'embouchure du couloir.

J'enregistre la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux : Cesca est seule, face à trois Serpentards de sixième année.

« Frérot, qu'est-ce que mère dirait à te voir avec une gitane ? Tu es tombé bien bas… » continue-t-il d'un ton de répugnance absolu.

Je peinais à garder le peu de self-control que je possède.

« Regulus… Une chance que la stupidité n'est pas héréditaire, je m'inquièterais. J'ai quitté la maison cet été. Mes parents sont morts. Maintenant, va-t'en » dis-je d'un ton sec, serrant ma baguette. Tellement que des étincelles en sortent.

Je ne veux pas m'énerver contre mon frère. Remus me tient même par l'épaule, il me connait trop bien. Et Regulus doit s'en apercevoir également car il déguerpit en ricanant. Ça ou bien le fait d'être maintenant 3 contre 3 face à des septièmes années qui lui avaient fait peur.

Je me tourne vers Cesca… Qui me regarde encore de manière réfrigérante.

_Bon, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Notre relation est sooo bipolaire !_

« Moi, je vais aller à la bibli… »

« Ouais, ouais, je t'y rejoindrai Rem' ! » dis-je d'un ton absent. « Il y a quoi là ? » demandé-je irrité à Cesca.

« Ta maman n'aime pas les gitans ? » me dit-elle d'un ton de dérision.

« Ma situation familiale est… Compliquée. »

Je déteste parler de moi, de ma famille; je me referme comme une huître lorsqu'en vient le temps. Mes amis me l'ont souvent reproché. Je viens aussi à peine d'en faire le deuil, en parler rouvrira la blessure récente.

« Sans blague, on est à la même enseigne… » puis, elle dit dans un souffle « si je suis vraiment une partie de toi, je devrais savoir… »

Je relève la tête que j'avais baissée sans le savoir et je croise son regard. Un regard si confiant, si sincère d'intérêt. Alors, je dis :

« 21h, tour d'astronomie. »

Puis, je me rends – je me sauve plutôt – à la bibliothèque où Lunard m'attends pour des explications sur une notion en métamorphose, une de mes matières fortes. Ensuite, nous descendons dîner vers 19h30. James avait une nouvelle idée d'une petite blague sympa pour mettre l'ambiance juste plus festive : métamorphoser pour une semaine tous les hiboux de la volière en oiseaux plus colorés. Facile. Le dîner passe comme une flèche et vers 20h45, je me lève – Cesca était partie depuis 15 minutes – et dit :

« Bon les mecs, à plus, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »

« Hooooooooon, c'est qui ? Tu ne te fais pas beau ? »

« Je suis déjà beau Queudver ! » dis-je pour rigoler en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière avec ma main « et puis, c'est Cesca, c'est pas comme si j'avais des chances. »

« En tout cas, t'en as plus que tous les autres… » dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, je pars. Atteindre la tour d'astronomie me prend environ 5 minutes. Cesca m'y attend déjà, perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles.

« L'étoile Sirius est la plus brillante » dis-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Toujours. »

« Mon père a un nom de constellation et ses deux fils ont les noms d'étoiles brillantes surplombant tout, supérieures. Tu me trouves prétentieux, sans doute le suis-je, mais jamais autant que j'aurais dû l'être… »

« J'ai – »

« Chuuuuuut, laisse-moi parler ma belle maintenant que les mots sortent » chuchotai-je « ma mère est l'archétype de la reine frigide : belle, froide, cruelle, imbue d'elle-même et amatrice de magie noire. Des enfants nés d'une telle union ne pouvaient qu'être des étoiles noires en puissance. Des Black. Or, Sirius et Regulus brillaient tous deux d'une lumière pure. Surtout Sirius qui faisait déjà des écarts de conduite à sa stricte éducation sombre. Quant à lui, Regulus suivait son aîné d'un an partout, il n'avait pas son courage mais possédait un bon fond. »

« À l'entrée de Sirius à l'école Poudlard se présenta la première décision : Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Le petit Sirius voulait briller, il choisit Gryffondor. JE voulais briller, rire, vivre quoi – porter mon nom bien haut – et réchauffer ceux me côtoyant. »

« Et ce fut le début de l'enfer. Ma famille n'acceptait pas. L'année suivante, Regulus entra à Serpentard; sa brillance avait trop faibli depuis mon départ pour Poudlard. Regulus devint le fils chéri; il était là où l'héritier aurait dû être… Alors mes chers géniteurs firent tout pour me briser, pour récupérer leur héritier : séquestrations, indifférence ou maléfices. Mais Sirius Orion Black était toujours fort, plus beau, plus doué, plus brillant que Regulus Acturus Black. Et il était l'héritier de la lignée. »

« Parallèlement à tout ça, celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort se faisait connaître en répandant la terreur avec les plus vieilles et sombres familles à ses côtés. Dont les Black » racontai-je en crachant la dernière phrase.

« Plus je grandissais, moins j'étais en accord avec les idées racistes de ma famille, plus mon esprit se rebellait et plus j'attirais l'attention sur moi, souvent, par pure provocation. Plus violents étaient mes géniteurs aussi. Je partis chez James l'été après ma cinquième année; fin du cycle infernal et je fus renié. »

Le silence se fit.

« Cette histoire, avec le recul, me met en colère, me rend triste, me fait les haïr encore plus et j'me mentirais à moi-même si je disais que je ne ressens pas un petit sentiment d'échec... Échec parce que je n'ai pas joué mon rôle d'héritier, parce que j'aurais pu être celui qui mène la noble famille Black vers la lumière. Échec de n'avoir pu sauver mon petit frère qui deviendra sous peu, sans doute, un mangemort » chuchotai-je, du moins, les deux dernières phrases.

…

« Il me semble que l'étoile Sirius est encore plus brillante » dit Cesca calmement et si clairement en regardant le ciel.

Ça m'a fait sourire.

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson de Katy Perry


	4. Hole in my soul

Bon, à défaut d'avoir des reviews, j'ai des mises en alerte ! Et moi, ça me va, je m'amuse comme une p'tite folle à écrire cette fic anyway et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire! :p

J'update vite parce que je suis en grève à l'université en ce moment et je suis un peu désœuvrée… ça et Cesca qui veut que je la raconte ! Mais bon comme je disais : je n'ai aucun plan d'écriture, je sais juste où je veux arriver, ce que je ferai en 7-8 chapitre j'imagine.^^

Le chapitre 5 est en cours, s'intitulera « Love the way you lie » et sera un POV Sirius !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf Cesca qui est de mon invention. Certaines répliques de ce chapitre sont fortement inspirées du livre _Soutien-gorge rose et veston noir_ de Raphaëlle Germain.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hole in my soul (1)<strong>

POV Francesca :

Insomnie. Encore. Je regarde ma baguette qui affiche 1h32 du matin.

_J'aurais dû me trouver un mec cette nuit, soupiré-je intérieurement._

Je déteste ce nouvel aspect de moi : je suis devenue complètement dépendante de la distraction éphémère que m'offre ces gars, mon harem masculin comme l'appelle Sir'. Ce n'était même plus pour satisfaire un quelconque besoin charnel – sinon, je serais une belle nympho je crois – mais pour remplir une espèce de vide en moi et dépenser mes énergies afin d'éviter d'y songer. Un vide de nature indéterminée encore malgré mes séances fréquentes d'introspections : j'y pensais justement trop, je dormais mal et j'étais de plus en plus instable émotionnellement.

Une chose est sûre; j'avais perdu quelque chose. Qui ? Quoi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je la cherche cette chose, je l'attends… Et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Comme un trou béant qui grandit en moi, un trou noir absorbant cellule par cellule mon être me laissant paniquée avec un sentiment de perte.

En silence, exaspérée, je me lève dans le dortoir endormi et vais me caler dans le petit fauteuil confortable sous la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Depuis quatre jours, observer le ciel étoilé me procure un bien fou ! Surtout la vision d'une étoile en particulier… Je revois son sourire; ça remplit un peu mon vide.

Je finis par m'endormir, sur le fauteuil, en contemplant l'étoile principale de la constellation du chien.

Je suis réveillée tôt le lendemain matin par mes camarades de chambre se préparant pour la journée. On est un vendredi, la première journée d'octobre, dernière de la semaine : 3h d'histoire de la magie le matin, 3h de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) – théorie – l'après-midi.

« Encore mal dormie Cesca ? » me questionne Lily dans la salle de bain pendant qu'on enfile nos uniformes.

Elle a remarqué que j'étais sur le fauteuil à mon réveil et elle sait pour mon problème de dépendance affective – comme je l'appelle maintenant – me causant des insomnies.

« Comme toujours lorsque je passe la nuit seule. »

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Black ! Je n'aime pas trop te voir comme ça et ton vide est apparu depuis au moins deux semaines quand même, s'il peut t'aider… » me dit encore Lily.

Elle n'est pas bête; elle se doute que je m'endors depuis quatre jours en regardant l'étoile Sirius et qu'il m'a fait certaines confidences ce soir-là à la tour. Surtout que j'ai passé toutes ces nuits dans mon dortoir, sans compagnie masculine. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop, j'en ai peut-être marre de me faire dévisager hostilement par les deux autres filles de notre dortoir. Mais bon… Je n'y crois pas trop : j'ai l'habitude. En général, les gens m'aiment ou ne m'aiment pas, j'en laisse peu indifférent.

« Je crois que tu as raison; il s'est confié à moi, je devrais faire pareil » dis-je, songeuse.

_Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je lui dirai ce soir et puis, soyons honnêtes, je veux passer ma soirée avec lui !_

Enfin prête, nous descendons à la grande salle prendre le petit-déjeuner. Arrivées à la table de Gryffondor, Lily et moi saluons tout le monde et je m'assois à ma place habituelle soit à côté de Sirius – Lily est en face de moi, à côté de James.

« Bon matin Sir' ! » dis-je d'une voix chantante en lui plaquant une bise sur la joue. « Bien dormi ? »

« La nuit était bien, mais je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup ! » me dit-il de son ton arrogant avec son sourire en coin, celui trop craquant faisant apparaître sa fossette.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

« Sans commentaire ! Justement, je voulais te demander : tu fais quoi ce soir ? » je lui demande.

« Rien de prévu, j'improviserai ! »

« Cool alors ! Toi et moi, tour d'astronomie, 21h ? »

« Han mais mon tarif est plus élevé les vendredi soirs ! » blague-t-il.

« Même pour moi ? » dis-je en battant des cils.

« Naaaaaaan ! Je serai là princesse »

Je lui souris et me sert des céréales.

« Tu viens Cesca ? » me demande Lily une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Ah ouais, je t'attendais en fait Lily… J'attendais que tu finisses de draguer Potter ! » dis-je moqueusement en finissant mes céréales.

Lily vire d'un joli rouge à mes paroles et nous partons en direction de notre salle de cours sous les rires.

[…]

En histoire de la magie, je fais comme tous : je récupère le sommeil que j'ai perdu cette nuit. Binns, le prof, est mortellement ennuyant – sans mauvais jeu de mots – le prof étant un fantôme.

Puis, au dîner, la conversation tourne autour du Quidditch, le premier match de la saison – Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle – a lieu demain et James est capitaine et poursuiveur tandis que Sirius est batteur. Les garçons discutent donc beaucoup de stratégie et, Lily et moi, nous nous rendons d'avance devant notre salle de DCFM. Pas que ça nous emmerde – le Quidditch – mais… Oui, c'est tout-à-fait ça !

Peu après nous, le prof arrive interrompant notre conversation et ouvre la salle. Je choisis une table au fond et y attends Sirius. Lily fait de même à la table devant moi pour James; ces deux-là vont vraiment bien ensemble et Lily semble de plus en plus réceptive au charme de notre James national…

« Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ma belle » me souffle Sirius à l'oreille.

Frisson jusqu'à l'échine.

« J'ai cru mourir. »

« Ce serait vraiment dommage de mourir avant ce soir… » me dit-il suggestif.

« Ahha, ton capitaine te laisse libre de faire des galipettes la veille d'un match ? Comment je vais trop t'achever, tu n'auras plus de force demain » dis-je suavement et assez fort pour que James, venant d'arrivé aussi, entende.

« Bien sûr que non ! Couvre-feu à minuit pour tous les joueurs ! » martèle le capitaine.

Je tire la langue à Sirius.

J'adorais cet aspect de notre relation, on était rarement sérieux tous les deux et on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Malgré une attirance évidente et réciproque, on s'accordait parfaitement; on était passés maîtres dans l'art de dénouer toutes tensions entre nous – sexuelles essentiellement – à coup de badinage.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur le sortilège de désillusion et passe relativement vite.

[…]

Le dîner du soir file à grande vitesse également, le stress se faisant de plus en plus sentir chez les joueurs de Gryffondor. Je m'efforce alors d'être encore plus volubile que d'habitude pour compenser.

Lily et moi avons regagné notre salle commune vers 20h30. Montée dans notre chambre, je glisse à Lily :

« Tu diras à James que je ramènerai son batteur, intact, pour le couvre-feu. »

« Oh, il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment; Sirius et toi ne ferez rien de plus que ce que lui et moi ferons, n'est-ce-pas ? » me demande-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« Merlin, tu sors avec James ? Hell Yeah ! »

« Juste pour une soirée, après on verra… »

« N'empêche, c'est cool que tu lui laisses sa chance ! Bon, moi j'y go ! » la salué-je.

En direction de la tour d'astronomie, je croise Sirius marchant derrière moi, perdu dans ses pensées :

« Hey, mais arrête de me suivre ! » m'offusqué-je.

« Meuh non, moi je vais par-là » dit-il très sérieux en pointant du doigt l'extrémité du couloir.

« Curieux, moi aussi ! »

« Tu vois, c'est toi qui me suis » énonce-t-il avec condescendance.

« Ça doit être ça » que je lance « ton charme viril est irrésistiblement attirant, tu devrais savoir à force Sirichou ! »

Avec toutes nos niaiseries, on est rendu à la tour d'astronomie. En haut, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette un fauteuil semblable à celui dans ma chambre, je m'y love. Sirius me regarde et penche la tête sur le côté, incertain. Puis, il s'approche, me prend dans ses bras comme un bébé et s'assoit dans le fauteuil à son tour.

« Bon, princesse, et si tu me disais pourquoi je gaspille mon vendredi soir dans une vieille tour humide ? » me dit-il d'un ton faussement sévère, moi toujours dans ses bras.

« Pour être avec moi ? » risqué-je d'une petite voix en me perdant, littéralement, dans son regard de braise.

« Mais encore ? » me glisse-t-il en même temps que sa main dans mes cheveux.

_Je lui dis quoi là ? Je lui déballe mes problèmes ..?_

« Dors avec moi ce soir… »

Voilà, mon impulsivité a parlé.

« Quoi, ici ? James va tellement me tuer… » me dit-il avec un regard intense.

« Viiii ici, on fera apparaître un matelas pour dormir, seulement dormir ! J'ai des tas de trucs à te dire et je veux dormir dans tes bras » dis-je honnêtement. « Pour James, Lily le calmera ! »

« Ok ma belle… »

Ainsi, couchée en cuiller, dans ses bras et sur un matelas dans la tour d'astronomie, je lui raconte tout : mes problèmes de carences affectives, de perte du sommeil, mon vide intérieur, ma nature gitane qui semble se faire la malle…

Et je m'endors, appuyée contre son torse, son menton dans mon cou, ses bras protecteurs m'entourant. En sécurité.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la première. Je suis face à lui et je peux l'observer à ma guise : il est juste magnifique. Son visage détendu dans le sommeil est d'une beauté insolente, son souffle régulier est rassurant et tout chez lui donne envie de se blottir dans ses bras forts, car rien ne peux nous y atteindre n'est-ce pas ?

Pas longtemps après mon réveil, je vois ses cils papillonner. Entrouvrant ses beaux yeux, il me demande d'une voix rauque, réprimant un bâillement :

« Tout va toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

« Toutafé ! »

« Y'é quel heure ? » dit-il en s'étirant.

_Même sa façon de s'étirer respire le sexe, damn!_

Attrapant ma baguette, je réponds après consultation :

« 8h ! »

« 'kay, le match commence à 10h, on est large. »

« Sir' » dis-je en lui caressant la joue – plutôt rugueuse – du dos de la main « merci pour hier. »

« Mais le plaisir était tout pour moi » ricane-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je lui mis une taloche sur le bras pour la forme.

« Hey ! N'empêche que je suis au garde-à-vous ce matin, je te présente Krull le roi-guerrier, tu pourrais –» commence-t-il blagueur.

Bien entendu, mon regard descend par réflexe et je constate que c'est vrai. Érection matinale. Là, la taloche il l'eût derrière le crâne.

« On ferait mieux d'aller voir James… »

« Je te lègue ma caisse de whisky pur-feu cachée sous mon lit » dit-il pour toute réponse.

« C'est la grande forme ce matin si tu sors toutes les vannes pourries de ton répertoire, ton cap'tain sera content, allez viens trésor ! »

Tant bien que mal, on rejoint la grande salle pour un petit-déjeuner express après avoir fait disparaître les traces de notre nuit dans la tour.

James – et toute l'équipe – sont déjà attablés.

« Tiens un revenant ! » s'exclame James sarcastique.

« Salut capitaine ! Humm… Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que Cesca m'a demandé de DORMIR à ses côtés et que les désirs de madame sont des ordres ! » énonce Sirius, les mains en l'air.

« Hey, mais c'était un ordre Black ! » dis-je.

« Alors tes ordres sont des désirs, ça sonne encore mieux ! » (2)

_Merlin, comment puis-je ne pas aimer un tel mec ?_

[…]

Gryffondor gagne facilement le match 300 à 30 en après-midi. Et qui dit victoire au Quidditch, dit party d'après-match !

Tandis que les garçons, dans les rires, organisent la fête dans notre salle commune, je conte ma nuit à Lily.

« Ça me brûle la langue de le dire mais Black a assuré sur ce coup ! » s'exclame-t-elle après mon récit.

« Ouaip, et toi ta soirée ? »

« Merveilleuse ! James gagne à être connu » dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« C'est James maint'nant et pu Potter ? » la nargué-je.

« Ouais – » commence-t-elle.

« Vous venez les filles, on descend dîner tout de suite ! » nous crie ledit James.

« Coming cap'tain » dis-je en faisant un salut militaire.

Nous descendons donc dîner où tous les griffons de la tablée ont droit au récit complet du match vu par James, étape par étape, et entrecoupé des commentaires loufoques des autres membres de l'équipe.

Vers 19h, Lily et moi faussons compagnie aux gars pour aller nous préparer à la petite sauterie.

Dans notre dortoir, je prends une douche rapide, me coiffe les cheveux d'une queue haute et demande à Lily qui est perdue dans les profondeurs de sa penderie :

« Tu mets quoi toi ce soir Lil' ? »

« Ça » me dit-elle en me montrant un top dos nus et une paire de jeans moulante sur son lit.

« Nice ! Peut-être que je devrais mettre ma mini-jupe en jeans délavé ? Avec mes bottillons gris ? Et mon pull violet ? »

« Bon choix » m'approuve-t-elle.

Environ une heure plus tard, nous redescendons dans la salle commune, bondée.

Je vais me servir un verre de whisky pur-feu et me mêle à la foule…

Durant la soirée, je repère Sirius riant à gorge déployée, de son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien. Putain même son rire est sexy!

Il s'est changé aussi et porte un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise noire dont les pans sont libres et les premiers boutons ouverts : à tomber, vraiment. Mais bon dans mon état d'ivresse avancé ce ne serait pas difficile de tomber non plus hein ?

J'épie chacun de ses mouvements qui sont empreint de sensualité… C'est un matage en règle.

_Sérieux, ce mec a le mot sexe écrit dans le front!_

Sentant sûrement un regard gourmand sur lui, Sirius tourne la tête vers moi, me remarque et me fait signe de l'index d'approcher. Ce que je fais d'une démarche plutôt mal assurée.

« Comment va ma belle princesse ? »

« Ta princesse a trop bu, je crois, elle a la tête qui tourne ! Et il me vient de ces idées… Genre que tu me fais tomber et que tu as le mot sexe étampé dans le front ! Je tiens pas du tout l'alcool » dis-je catastrophée.

« Tu veux aller prendre l'air ? La tour d'astronomie ? » rigole-t-il, loin d'être sobre lui aussi.

« Va pour la tour d'astronomie ! »

On se dirige vers notre tour – ouais dans ma tête le déterminant possessif a surclassé l'article – en déconnant, la surveillance étant relâchée les soirs de match. Une fois rendus et montés en-haut, je me rends encore une fois directement à la fenêtre pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air.

J'entends rire derrière moi.

« C'est pas drôle Sir' – »

« Je vais pas pleurer quand même… » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonne. Son after-shave m'enivre. La lumière rouge s'allume dans ma tête : DANGER, DANGER, pas en état, pas en état.

Je me retourne vers lui. Son visage, sa bouche. Si proche. Trop proche. C'est une chute irrésistible vers lui. (3)

Et je l'agrippe par la chemise, le colle à moi et l'embrasse. Comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Impulsive, moi ? Pffffffff, si peu !

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson d'Aerosmith

(2), (3) : répliques inspirées de _Soutien-gorge rose et veston noir_, Raphaëlle Germain


	5. Love the way you lie

Le chapitre 5 Kat, grande impatiente ! Et merci pour les reviews ! Et Sly, pour l'ajout en favoris ma belle !

Pour ce chapitre… Sirius est un mec de 17 ans, right ? loll

Le chapitre 6 est commencé, s'intitulera « I wanna love you » et sera un POV Cesca !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling, donc tous sauf Cesca qui est mienne ! )

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Love the way you lie (1)<strong>

POV Sirius :

Sérieux, je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça, même dans mes ébats les plus fougueux. Avec une telle nécessité, presque avec hargne. Peut-être parce que c'était elle justement : je voulais cette fille depuis que je l'avais vue, mes sensations en étaient décuplé !

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon sang – avec tout l'alcool s'y trouvant – et mes hormones n'ont pas fait un tour dans mes veines avant que je réagisse et ne pousse Cesca, assez violemment, contre le mur à notre gauche, l'embrassant passionnément à pleine bouche.

Je la soulève en la maintenant puissamment contre le mur tout en poursuivant l'assaut sauvage de nos bouches, de nos lèvres, de nos langues l'une contre l'autre. Elle glisse ses jambes autour de ma taille. Et, je suis très conscient que son bassin se frotte contre mon érection impressionnante. Cette fille me rend fou. Ma bouche glisse dans son cou, mes mains sur ses fesses. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement tandis qu'elle passe ses mains sous ma chemise. Et là j'entends :

- « On devrait arrêter… Ma petite voix… La lumière rouge dans ma tête… » dit-elle d'une voix hachée, confusément et sans conviction en me caressant encore lascivement le dos.

Ça me prend un certain temps avant de réaliser la signification des mots, mon cerveau n'étant plus tout-à-fait au contrôle… Mais un coup enregistré, ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

- « Quoi ? » dis-je ahuris en diminuant la pression que je mettais à la coller au mur.

- « Ben… Je vais le regretter demain… Probablement » me dit-elle sans me regarder en reprenant son souffle – et sa contenance – peu à peu, détachant ses jambes d'autour de moi.

_What ? Mais elle me prend pour qui putain ? Un des mecs de son fucking harem qu'elle demande au besoin, son gentil toutou sur lequel elle peut sauter quand Madame le veut ? Elle m'appelle et, moi, je dois accourir comme un bon chien-chien ? Bordel qu'elle aille se faire foutre, moi, je passe mon tour..! Franchement, je la pensais pas si agace !_

_Boy, y faut j'me casse, ce sera pas beau sinon; je vais dire des trucs que je vais regretter…_

Comme si je m'étais brulé, je m'éloigne d'elle rapidement. Je la regarde fixement avec rage : complètement échevelée, les joues rougies, elle me regarde aussi. Je mets mon masque de Black.

- « C'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus » affirme-t-elle avec conviction.

Avec un haussement d'épaule – je ne sais pas qui elle tente de convaincre et, personnellement, je ne veux pas le savoir – je tourne les talons.

Mieux vaut me fermer la gueule dans ces cas-là; je deviens carrément méchant en colère.

[…]

De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, je pars en chasse : soirée trop frustrante. Besoin de sexe. Je repère Suzie Taylor avec ses amies : sixième année, jolie, elle suce bien. Elle fera l'affaire pour calmer la rage sourde qui m'habite. Pour éteindre le feu qu'Elle a allumé.

Deux ou trois phrases bien tournées et des sourires enjôleurs plus tard, elle me suit pour aller dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Au sortir de la salle, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Cesca.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis, aperçoit Suzie et me regarde. Je lui fais un grand sourire désabusé. Elle semble avoir un haut-le-cœur et se précipite vers les dortoirs féminins.

Ma vengeance. Elle a dit non à Sirius Black.

[…]

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Cesca et toi ? »

Ça fait près de deux semaines que je me fais poser cette question par les mecs, ils ne me lâchent pas, et maintenant Lily s'y met aussi. Fuck it! Elle m'a coincé après le cours de théorie en DCFM où mon binôme et moi on s'est ignoré royalement.

- « Ben voyons Evans, tout va bien ! »

- « Que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille me prouve que, justement, ça va pas ! On se croirait de retour en sixième année. »

Elle n'a pas tort.

- « Écoute, ça fait quasi deux semaines que vous tirez une tête d'enterrement pas possible tous les deux, que vous ne vous touchez plus, que vous vous fuyez lorsque possible, que vous ne vous parlez plus même… Ce n'est pas normal, vous aviez cette connexion… Comme si en regardant l'un on pouvait trouver l'autre, comme un fil invisible vous reliant... Que s'est-il passé bon sang ? »

- « Écoute Lily, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la psychanalyser à la place ? » soupiré-je.

- « Oh, crois-moi, j'ai essayé ! Je me bute à un mur impénétrable. »

- « Et tu t'es dit que je serais plus facile à faire parler. »

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement.

- « Pas du tout. Seulement, je connais bien Cesca à la regarder vivre nuit et jour depuis un mois. Elle se confie à moi, toi, je te connais peu comparativement. Il est souvent plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas, à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment fonctionne nos méninges et comment on réagit face à certaines situations ! »

Elle a encore raison. Bizarrement, avec elle, j'ai le goût de vider mon sac.

- « Tu as peut-être raison » dis-je à contrecœur.

Je la vois réprimer un sourire et j'insonorise la pièce.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, un dimanche donc, je sors de la salle commune en trombe. Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe. James va me faire la gueule… En passant dans un des couloirs peu fréquenté du premier, je m'arrête subitement. Cesca est là, dos au mur, assise au sol, les genoux remontés contre le menton et les yeux fermés. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Et, je me sens un peu coupable : des bribes de ma conversation avec Lily me remonte en mémoire me disant que toute cette histoire à la con était une question d'égo, de peurs et d'hormones en cocktail. Un beau gâchis explosif en somme !

- « Hem… ça va pas ? » dis-je assez gauchement.

- « Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! » répond-t-elle cyniquement, me reconnaissant sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- « Tu avais une belle vue en ouvrant les yeux ce matin ? » essayé-je en plaisantant.

Elle sourit.

- « Tu souris ! »

- « Ça m'arrive, ouais » me dit-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Le regard qu'on échange à ce moment-là est lourd d'électricité, de questions, d'attentes, de malentendus, de tristesse. Bref : lourd à soutenir.

- « Bon… Je vais être en retard à l'entraînement… À tantôt ? »

- « Ouais… » me dit-elle.

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas fui, je devais partir. Nuance !

[…]

Au repas du soir, je me décide à faire le premier pas : je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Sincèrement, je trouvais que ce dîner et les jours subséquents s'étaient bien passés. Cesca et moi, on se maîtrisait et on faisait des efforts pour recoller les morceaux de notre amitié. Pourtant, je me fais apostropher par Lily mercredi après les cours :

- « Vous nous faites quoi là ? »

- « Euh… On agit normalement l'un envers l'autre ? » réponds-je peu sûr de moi, pour une fois.

- « Justement, non, Sirius ! Charmer est une seconde nature chez vous deux : flirter en blaguant, ça ce serait normal. » Elle marque une pause comme pour mieux m'achever. « Mais ce que vous faites… Moins vous vous touchez, plus vous refoulez et plus ça vous explosera dans la figure. Chaque petit geste anodin et habituel que vous ne faites pas l'un envers l'autre augmente la tension » dit-elle sentencieusement.

Ça me prend un bon 30 secondes à comprendre sa théorie.

- « Wesh, en gros tu dis que moins on se touche plus on se drague ? »

- « Exactement, tu comprends vite Black ! C'est normal pour vous de vous chanter la pomme. Si vous ne le faites plus, vous montrez que vous avez peur de vos liens, vous les refoulez et ça va déraper encore ! En même temps, vous ne pourrez jamais retrouver la relation d'amitié que vous aviez avant; on ne recommence jamais deux fois la même histoire. »

- « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, c'est votre maxime préférée à vous les filles hein ? » ironisé-je. « T'es un brin tordue, je plains James ! Mais bon, je fais quoi là ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Quand à suivre ses conseils de fille pour une fille, autant y aller à fond.

- « Parlez-en. »

[…]

Inspire. Expire.

_T'es capable Sir', t'es un Gryffondor bordel !_

Elle est sur un divan de la salle commune avec Lily et deux autres filles dont je ne retiens jamais le nom le soir de ma discussion avec ma nouvelle conseillère. Elle sourit. Cesca a retrouvé le sourire. Elle est belle. Je me rends compte qu'elle me manque. Ses répliques, sa joie de vivre. Sa présence dans ma vie et la stabilité qu'elle y apporte. Je ne veux plus passer d'une fille à une autre. Je la veux, elle. Je m'avance :

- « Cesca… Je peux te parler ? En privé » rajouté-je en voyant l'air intéressé des deux filles sans nom.

- « Ouais, sûr ! »

On sort dans le couloir et on s'éloigne un peu du portrait d'entrée.

- « Il faut qu'on parle, je crois –»

Elle me coupe et me met un index sur les lèvres pour me faire taire. Je la regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, incertain quant à ce que je dois faire, à ce qu'elle veut que je fasse.

- « Je m'excuse » me dit-elle en s'approchant.

Zoom in sur son visage; elle est tellement plus que les autres, à mes yeux en tout cas. Puis, elle pose sa bouche sur la mienne.

_Ça ne se reproduirait plus hein? Quelle belle menteuse, elle ne peut s'en empêcher… Mais j'adore quand elle ment… Merlin… J'ai un gros béguin…_

Mes dernières pensées cohérentes.

Après, juste ses lèvres contre les miennes bougeant doucement.

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson d'Eminem feat Rihanna


	6. I wanna love you

Bon voici le chapitre 6 ma Kat (Enfin pour les autres lectrices aussi, assidues, si j'en crois les stats !) mais elle est ma seule revieweuse…

Le chapitre 7 est déjà commencé et s'intitulera « One in a million ». Ce sera un POV Sirius selon mon système d'alternance que j'aime bien. (Vous aimez vous ?)

La fic fera 9 chapitres (La mièvrerie prendra fin bientôt^^), j'entrevois la fin… Ce qui n'est pas difficile, je l'ai écrite en même temps que le chapitre 1 ! :p

Enfin fini le blabla, enjoy !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling, seule Cesca m'appartient.

**I wanna love you (1)**

POV Francesca :

Je mis fin difficilement au baiser. Mon cœur avait donné un tel coup dans ma poitrine, un seul, que j'en avais mal physiquement. Je regarde Sirius, encore tout proche, et je bois sa perfection. Il a pris mon visage en coupe et le tient dans ses mains comme s'il était un objet précieux, fragile.

« Je m'excuse encore Sir', j'ai pris peur l'autre soir. Peur parce que je veux toujours tout contrôler, mais ce qu'il y a entre nous… Je peux pas le contrôler et ça me donne la chienne. Je veux décider mes propres actions, diriger la barque de ma vie et avec toi… C'est impossible » expliqué-je doucement, honnête jusqu'au bout.

« Tu es toute pardonnée. J'ai moi-même agi comme un con à l'égo surdimensionné. »

Je lui souris.

_Sirius Black qui m'avoue ça !_

Il doit avoir aperçu l'éclair de malice dans mes yeux car il s'écrie, faussement paniqué :

« Et interdit de répéter mes paroles; c'est la clause numéro 1 de confidentialité des conversations privées ! »

« Pfff! »

« Pour nous, on fait quoi ? » demande-t-il après une pause.

« Amitié améliorée ? » proposé-je. « Je te demande rien, tu ne me demandes rien, on est amis mais on s'envoie en l'air… »

Je lui propose ça, mais je n'y crois pas moi-même. Comment pourrais-je jamais avoir du sexe avec lui sans attache ? Je me fous de ma propre gueule.

« Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux… »

_Je sais pas ce que je veux._

Mais je dis :

« Non, ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce que tu fais vendredi soir ? »

Je dis tellement pu ce que je pense, l'heure est grave !

[…]

Samedi soir. Je l'attends dans un couloir du troisième; il a proposé une « salle sur demande » pour le cadre de notre… Rencontre ?

Samedi puisque vendredi soir, monsieur était occupé et a eu la tête dans le cul toute la journée. Soirée avec les maraudeurs prétend-t-il… Remus étant à l'infirmerie hier soir, j'en doute. Et moi, j'ai passé mon vendredi soir avec mon vide. Je deviens d'un pathétique… Mais le voilà, 9h55, pile à l'heure.

« Yo ma belle ! » me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

« Lu Sir' ! »

Je fonds déjà, je suis tellement guimauve avec lui et ça me fait horreur. Puis, je le vois faire trois aller-retours dans le couloir et une porte apparaît. C'est magique mais c'est l'endroit pour ça aussi!

« Après vous ! » me dit-il pompeusement en m'ouvrant la porte.

En riant, je pénètre à l'intérieur. Je me retrouve dans une immense et magnifique chambre à coucher dans les tons de crème. Je me tourne vers Sirius haussant un sourcil.

« Tu es dans la salle sur demande, tu dois passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ce que tu veux et la porte apparaît » explique-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, inexplicablement tendue.

« Viens là » me dit-il m'enlaçant encore et m'entraînant vers l'âtre du foyer dans le coin de la chambre.

On s'installe sur le canapé.

« Qu'as-tu fait hier soir finalement ? » me demande-t-il replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Toi, c'était bien ta soirée entres maraudeurs ? Sans Remus. »

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne me demandais rien ? » réplique-t-il narquois remarquant le brin d'acidité dans ma voix.

…

« Mais tu as posé une question en premier ! » dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

« Certes mais je ne me dédis pas ! »

Avisant ma moue boudeuse, il se rapproche encore plus :

« Cesca… »

Il passe sa main sous mon menton, me relève la tête et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Doucement. Un effleurement presque.

_Merlin que j'aime ses facettes de lui qui tantôt me ferme le clapet, tantôt est puéril et tantôt tendre…_

« … La seule avec qui je veux être, c'est toi. »

Bien sûr, je réponds au baiser et passe mes mains autour de son cou. Rapidement, le contact devient plus profond, ardent, urgent; les caresses plus précises. Enfiévrés, on se débarrasse de nos vêtements et finissons dans le lit.

[…]

On est mercredi matin, je m'étire et un sourire niais vient étirer mes lèvres. Depuis dimanche, j'ai l'air d'une imbécile heureuse; Lily me l'as confirmé hier. Mais elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas qu'Il a rempli le vide, que je me sens enfin entière. J'avais lu un jour que la passion était le résultat tacite de l'accord entre le corps et l'âme; c'était exactement ça nous deux. Je touchais la plénitude avec Lui. Alors, je souriais bêtement. CQFD

Lorsque Lily se lève, je fais de même. On se prépare tranquillement et on descend prendre notre p'tit-déjeuner. On arrive avant les garçons et on discute en les attendant. Comme chaque matin.

À quelque part, ça me stupéfie d'être entrée dans cette routine si… Mièvre. J'ai pleinement conscience d'agir comme une fiiiiiiiiille dans cette histoire – et croyez-moi dans ma bouche ce n'est pas un compliment – mais je ne peux m'en empêcher ! J'ai l'impression de fouler ma fierté à deux pieds et de la traîner dans la fange pour un seul mec, ça craint.

Justement, les maraudeurs au grand complet entrent dans la grande salle avec assurance attirant tous les regards. Croisant celui tant aimé, j'ai une révélation : j'aime tout de Sir', il serait temps que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même. Je n'aime pas seulement que des parties de sa personnalité, je l'aime complètement avec ses défauts et tout, comme je m'aime; ça me semble tellement évident là. Et je trouve ça d'un cul-cul !

Les quatre garçons arrivent à la table :

« Hello mesdames ! » dit James.

« Salut monsieur le baratineur numéro 2 » réponds-je avec bonne humeur.

« Numéro 2 ? »

« Ouais, Sirius est indétrônable ! »

« Ça me touche Cesca ma chérie » me dit le concerné la main au cœur. « Cornedrue, la Dame a parlé. »

En rigolant, nous finissons de manger tous les six – le repas ayant été quelques peu écourté par une élève qui avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle de l'extérieur, chose courante en ces temps troublés – et partons pour notre cours de pratique en DCFM où on abordera les patronus corporel. En y allant, on discute d'un plan pour redonner une certaine bonne humeur aux habitants du château.

Avec mon binôme, c'est-à-dire Sirius, on s'installe dans un coin de la classe pour notre séance pratique, la théorie au sujet des patronus – et le devoir interminable – on l'a eu vendredi passé.

« N'oubliez pas, il vous faut penser à votre souvenir le plus heureux – vous avez eu tous le week-end pour y songer – et vous y accrocher. Ressentez-le de nouveau. Puis, prononcez la formule _Spero patronum_ avec un mouvement du poignet comme ceci » dit le professeur Carter à toute la classe.

Bon, j'y avais pensé un peu samedi en faisant mon devoir – je voulais mes ASPICS moi – et j'avais sélectionné ma vision de Poudlard, mon entrée à Gryffondor comme étant mon plus heureux souvenir. Mais, là, avec Sirius à proximité, je ne peux que repenser à notre nuit fusionnelle et à mon sentiment de paix intérieure en résultant. D'avoir été enfin moi, complète.

Avec un sourire, sans doute niais encore, je prononce :

« _Spero patronum_ »

Un filet de fumée argentée sort de ma baguette et forme un magnifique chien gambadant partout.

« Hon, il est adorable ! » me dit Lily en essayant à son tour.

Du premier coup aussi, une toute gracieuse biche se dresse devant elle signe d'un sort réussi. Je m'extasie à mon tour sur son patronus.

« Très bien mesdames, 5 points chacune pour Gryffondor ! À vos partenaires maintenant ! » nous dit le professeur en s'arrêtant près de notre coin d'exercice.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sirius et James se regarder et le premier hausse négligemment les épaules.

« _Spero patronum_ » prononcent-ils en même temps.

Stupéfaite, je vois MON patronus sortir de la baguette à Sirius. Je regarde à ma droite; le même phénomène n'est pas arrivé pour Lily et James. Malgré qu'une biche et un cerf… Ben ça forme un couple.

« Humm, c'est… Particulier ! » dit encore le prof observant toujours notre petit groupe. « Les patronus peuvent changer et sont un peu le reflet de nos émotions, de notre âme; les vôtres partagent une certaine connexion sans doute. Après tout, il est logique qu'on puisse combattre les détraqueurs avec la lumière de son âme ! Comme vous avez réussi à produire vos patronus tous les quatre, allez donc aider vos camarades ! »

Encore sous le choc des paroles du professeur qui signifiait en gros que ce n'était pas que dans ma tête – mon âme et celle de Sirius étaient vraiment liées, elles avaient le même éclat – je vois mon Sir' se diriger vers une pouf de Serdaigle lui faisant les yeux doux. Pour l'aider j'imagine.

Sans réfléchir, je m'élance à sa suite. Je le prends par la taille – par derrière – passe mes mains sur son torse, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Alors tout se fige : lui, moi, mon monde…

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la tête putain ? Tomber en amour, ça le dit : tomber, c'est une perte pas un acquis non ? _(2)

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson d'Akon

(2) : _Nous les Dieux_, Bernard Werber


	7. One in a milion

Voilà le petit dernier ! Merci aux revieweurs et autres lecteurs silencieux, surtout à pimy pour sa petite critique qui m'a fait recorriger chaque chapitre ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part d'éventuelles incohérences/fautes, même dans les chapitres précédents !

Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, à peine commencé, je songe à souscrire à une assurance-vie; on sait jamais ! Ce sera un POV Francesca qui s'intitulera « Sauve-moi comme tu m'aime ? ». Ce sera l'avant-dernier (peut-être que je ferai un épilogue aussi).

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf Cesca qui est de ma création. Certains passages sont inspirés du livre _Soutien-gorge rose et veston noir_ de Raphaëlle Germain, puis, j'ai réussi à caser une référence à Kay – une grosse fierté – mais pas mot pour mot.

**One in a million (1)**

POV Sirius :

Je me fige. Elle a dit les trois mots honnis : « je t'aime », ceux te mettant inévitablement des chaînes. Parce que si tu ne partages pas le sentiment, tu étouffes sous la culpabilité; mais si tu le partages – comme dans mon cas… – elle s'attend à ce que tu le dises en retour et le dire rend tout ça réel, trop réel. Tu te coupes les ailes. Pire, je me mets un collier à chien. Et je ne peux ne pas le lui dire, ce serait d'une telle lâcheté… Je ferme les yeux.

_Je dois sauter. Si je tombe, elle tombe avec moi de toute manière; elle l'a dit en premier._

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne. Cesca est dans mes bras fixant un point quelconque sur ma robe de sorcier avec un air halluciné sur le visage comme si elle ne revenait pas elle-même d'avoir dit ça. Connaissant son impulsivité, ça devait être le cas.

« Moi aussi… »

Inspiration.

« Je t'aime » complété-je.

Les soupirs et hoquets féminins me font légèrement prendre conscience qu'on se trouve en pleine salle de classe avec un public aux premières loges. Mais plus important, elle lève son regard sur moi. J'y vois toutes les étoiles du ciel, je suis sûr que même le soleil se lève dans ses yeux. Ses yeux couleur métal rouillé, bien sûr, mais couleur du soleil levant, c'est plus joliment imagée maintenant que j'y pense !

« Ahem… C'est bien mignon tout ça mais on a un cours à finir ! » nous rappelle à l'ordre le prof Carter avec un petit sourire.

_Ah ouais, c'est vrai, le cours sur les patronus._

Avec un temps de retard, je me décolle de Cesca – on discutera de tout ça plus tard – et je me dirige vers une élève en difficulté. Je repense à toute cette histoire durant le restant du cours et je trouve que je deviens vachement sentimental, moi, Sirius Black.

Une fois le cours fini, j'attends que la salle se vide pour rejoindre Cesca. James me lance en quittant un :

« À tout à l'heure mec ! » d'une voix toute guillerette.

N'importe quoi : on doit aller tout souriant à la potence maintenant ? Au moins, Remus m'a quitté en disant « Courage, tu vas assurer mec, je sais » lui. Parfois, mon frère de cœur est bizarre mais puisqu'on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, je dois être content de la situation également à quelque part, je ne réalise juste pas encore.

Bref… Je m'avance vers Cesca. Elle semble aussi gênée que moi et ça me donne envie de rire. Ce que je fais. Mon rire doit être communicatif car elle rigole aussi. J'ai une bouffée de fierté possessive.

_Ce qu'elle est belle et elle est mienne !_

La happant dans mes bras, je le lui dis :

« T'es tellement belle, mon amour… »

« Toi aussi… »

« Je sais ! » dis-je avec arrogance en me passant une main dans les cheveux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mesdames, aujourd'hui, le 27 octobre, Sirius Black n'est plus célibataire » annonce-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

« Cesca… On est seuls dans cette classe. »

« Je sais, mais je m'imagine tellement le dire. Laisse-moi marquer ma possessivité! » blague-t-elle.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire tendre.

[…]

Les premiers jours en furent, pour moi, des jours d'adaptation. Comme me l'avait fait si judicieusement remarqué Lily : charmer était, chez moi, une seconde nature. Plaire et être aduler, surtout par les filles, étaient des défis constants, un besoin nécessaire comme si je voulais me prouver que si mes parents m'avaient rejeté; ils étaient bien les seuls.

Mais maintenant, mon défi était différent : je voulais garder une fille dans ma vie, LA fille. C'est simple et je n'ai pas besoin de pseudo-psychologie à deux noises : Cesca me rend heureux. Pas que j'étais malheureux avant sans elle, loin de là… Mais elle me rend différent. Quand elle est là, il me semble voir tout plus clairement, plus vivement. Elle met de la couleur partout et fait battre mon cœur plus vite, plus fort. Elle fait toute la différence.

Elle me rend aussi plus sentimental, mais ça je crois que vous vous en êtes aperçu, et nous deux au lit c'est le pied ! Alors, je veux faire des efforts pour une fille pour une fois dans ma vie. Mais c'est difficile, juste d'arrêter de draguer à tout va est quelque chose alors arrêter de distribuer des sourires charmeurs est mission impossible. Pour faire simple, toujours : je dois devenir un chien un minimum domestiqué et arrêter de vagabonder, d'agiter ma queue tout le temps, pour tous.

James m'aide assez : il compare mon célibat à des trucs concrets. Selon lui, je suis comme un mec qu'on vient subitement de mettre au régime et je peux regarder le menu, baver même, mais sans plus. Nanmého, mon corps est parfait, je n'ai pas besoin de régime… Sans blague, je suis reconnaissant à James de me surveiller; je ferais de même pour lui, mais je crois que lui et Evans c'est dans la poche déjà !

En tout cas, le samedi suivant notre mise en couple officielle à Cesca et moi, James a décidé qu'on organiserait un party dans la salle sur demande pour fêter Halloween le lendemain et pour mon anniversaire – qui est lundi le 1er novembre. Et ce que James décide, ça se fait habituellement. La preuve : même la préfète-en-chef laisse couler. Evans est bien trop occupée à surveiller ses fesses aussi, au sens propre; elle est conséquente avec ses paroles quand même !

La soirée a débuté vers 20h et environ une cinquantaine d'élèves sont là discutant agréablement sur un léger fond sonore. Je suis en train de charrier Remus avec Cesca – il est très intéressé par une fille de Serdaigle, mais n'ose pas l'approcher – lorsque James monte sur une table réclamant ainsi l'attention.

« Désolé de casser le fun, d'autant plus qu'il y a une ambiance folle ici, mais nous sommes réuni pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon bro' et accessoirement Halloween ! Happy birthday vieux, tu es enfin majeur chez les moldus; tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! » finit-il narquoisement en levant une coupe de champagne féérique.

Nous trinquons tous. Je le regarde, un vague sourire aux lèvres, puis, je baisse les yeux vers celle qui vient de se blottir dans mes bras.

« Tout va bien… »

Cesca me sourit et me souffle :

« Tu veux ton cadeau ? »

« Han oui, je veux mes cadeaux ! » dis-je tout haut d'une voix enfantine.

Ce qui fait pouffer tout le monde.

« Tu es impossible Black ! »

« Ça fait partie de mon charme mon amour ! »

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle me met une boîte de moyenne grosseur entre les mains.

« De ma part, de celle des maraudeurs et de Lily » dit-elle mais elle me susurre tout de même à l'oreille « et ton cadeau personnalisé, tu l'auras quand on sera seuls. »

_Merlin, je vais tous les faire dégager !_

Cependant, comme je suis civilisé, ou du moins je dois en maintenir l'illusion envers tous ces gens m'entourant – si, si, certains naïf le croit encore, j'en suis sûr – je m'intéresse au cadeau dans mes mains. Le silence est total dans la salle tandis que je déchire le papier impatiemment. J'ouvre la boîte…

_Non !_

« Sortilège de rétrécissement, tu l'aimes ? Parce que – »

Je ne laisse pas Cesca finir sa phrase que je capture sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. »

« Et nous ? » me lance James, « on compte pour des fientes de hiboux ? »

« Ah viens dans mes bras Corn' ! »

« Nous aussi, on veut un câlin voyons ! » se plaint Lily.

Ils m'ont achetés une moto les grands fous. Une belle Harley Davidson. Je l'ai en modèle miniature dans les mains. Après avoir fait mes embrassades à tous et avoir déposé le modèle réduit par terre, je prononce un _Finite incantatem_. Une moto grosseur nature se trouve face à moi.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaw !_

J'entends des rires autour de moi. Je sais; je dois avoir l'air d'un gosse le matin de Noël, les yeux ronds comme des mornilles à la regarder, émerveillé.

« On peut dormir avec la moto ce soir chérie ? » que je demande à Cesca avec des yeux de chien battu.

Les rires sont encore plus prononcés.

« C'est elle ou moi trésor ! » s'insurge Cesca.

« T'es dure avec moi ! »

Mon ton dit tellement le contraire.

[…]

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, on est tous les six affalés sur des divans, plus ou moins saouls :

« Sirius, Cesca, voulez-vous jouer à connaissez-vous votre conjoint ? » propose un James hilare.

…

« Va décuver James ! Voir si ça me tente de savoir que je suis la 76e sur sa liste de conquête… » finit par dire Cesca.

Elle n'a pas tort mais elle est la seule à avoir touchée mon cœur aussi. En plus, savoir que je suis genre le 44e sur son tableau à elle… Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer : ma fierté en mangerait un méchant coup, je pense.

« Je dis juste que… Patmol a sûrement des secrets que tu n'as pas découverts encore ! »

« Sérieux, Cesca a raison, va décuver James ! Ou va y jouer avec Lily. »

C'est moi qui suis intervenu en dernier.

_Sacré James, dis-lui donc que je suis un animagus tant que tu y es ! Mais bon, je pourrais le lui dire, elle comprendrait le pourquoi de son patronus…_

« Tour d'astronomie ma princesse ? » que je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Avec un sourire de connivence, elle se lève. Pourquoi je ne lui montrerais pas ? Dans mon état alcoolisé – mais pas trop – je ne vois aucune raison pour lui cacher ma seconde forme. De plus, comme il est minuit passé, on est le jour d'Halloween, je trouve ça de circonstance : un beau déguisement pour suivre les coutumes moldues.

En silence pour ne pas se faire coincer par le concierge – Cesca non plus n'est pas totalement ronde – nous nous rendons à notre endroit intime par excellence, ne riez pas ! On y arrive sans trop de difficulté et une fois en-haut de la tour, je lui souffle :

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose… »

Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, je me transforme.

**(1)** : titre d'une chanson de Bosson


	8. Sauve moi comme tu m'aimes?

Voici le chapitre 8 ! Et bon, j'en suis plus ou moins satisfaite parce que j'aurais aimé insister sur des trucs que je n'ai pas introduit dans les chapitres précédents : c'est un peu le piège d'écrire au fur et à mesure sans plan d'écriture en ayant une fin toute définie j'imagine.^^

Problème qui sera réglé lorsque je posterai ma fic sur la GdS, Kat et Pimy ! (Pour les autres, bien que je frôle le millier de lecture, je n'ai aucun retour…)

Le prochain chapitre, et dernier, sera un POV Sirius et s'intitulera « Plus on reste, plus on s'en va » ! Il est déjà écrit au ¾ et j'écrirai un court épilogue, un POV Cesca. ;)

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling seuls Cesca et son clan gitan sont miens !

P.S. Le titre du chapitre est le titre d'un livre d'Annick Poitras.

**Sauve-moi comme tu m'aimes ? (1)**

POV Francesca :

Il y a un instant, je faisais face à mon âme-sœur et maintenant, à un chien. Hébétée, je regarde mon patronus en chair et en os se diriger vers moi en agitant la queue.

« Sir'.. ? »

Le chien jappe.

_Je m'aime : je suis trop perspicace lorsque bourrée !_

Je passe mes doigts dans la soyeuse fourrure noire comme de l'encre et je sais d'où vient « la lumière de mon âme ». Dans la douce torpeur due à mon état éthylique, je ne peux que trouver ce chien aux yeux gris superbe. Ce que cette métamorphose a de singulier et d'illégal me passe 10 mètres au-dessus de la tête pour l'instant !

« Putain, moi qui croyais que tu voulais ton cadeau ! » dis-je prise d'un fou-rire.

« Aussi ! »

Il s'est retransformé vite.

[…]

Que dire sinon que les deux mois suivants étaient parfaits ? Vous savez de cette perfection qui vous laisse sur vos gardes à vous dire que c'est trop beau pour être vrai et à vous demander ce que vous aviez fait pour la mériter cette perfection ? Eh bien, c'était ça. Je savais, je sais que je monte trop haut et que je ne peux que retomber; la chute fera mal.

Parce que chute il y aura, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens dans mes tripes; ma vie n'a jamais été une belle ligne droite parfaitement tracée – les chemins des gitans en général sont aléatoires, fait de hauts et de bas – alors forcément je cherche la cassure du panneau de contrôle. Celle qui fera fonctionner de nouveau les montagnes russes… Ou dérailler le wagon, au choix. Je n'attends que ça je crois.

En même temps, je me dis que je cherche la petite bête : mon vide a disparu depuis octobre et je suis comblée dans tous les sens du terme. J'aime Sir' a un point que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer et un peu plus chaque jour. Et ça me fait peur aussi, peur pour cet amour que je sais unique. On ne rencontre qu'une seule fois une autre âme qui te fait vibrer autant; c'est du moins ce que Lily me dit. Je ne veux juste pas bousiller ma chance parce que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Parce que tout va bien mais que je continue à chercher.

La semaine avant les vacances de Noël, on est – Sirius, James, Lily et moi – devant le foyer dans la salle commune discutant de nos plans de vacances.

« Alors Cesca, tu as décidé de ce que tu feras pendant tes deux semaines de congé? »

Je suis assise sur le tapis moelleux au pied de Sirius qui est en train de me faire un véritable massage capillaire, je prends donc mon temps pour répondre à Lily.

« Humm… Ouais ! J'irai passer Noël avec les miens… Je vous rejoindrai… La veille du jour de l'an chez James. »

« Je m'ennuie déjà de toi… » se penche et me susurre Sirius à l'oreille.

Le frisson ne se fait pas attendre et son petit rire narquois aussi.

« Continue à me jouer dans les cheveux, je changerai peut-être d'avis bébé et viendrai » que je grogne tout haut.

Lily, me comprenant, émet un léger rire aérien.

« Au moins, on sait votre point faible les filles ! » sourit James.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne monsieur-j'ai-les-cornes-drues » réponds-je d'une voix rauque.

Sérieusement, en ce moment c'est l'extase : j'ai les cheveux épais et lourd et, juste quand quelqu'un passe sa main dans ma chevelure j'adore, alors là les mains de Sirius me mènent au 7e ciel. Comme d'habitude devrais-je dire. Et pour ceux qui s'interroge : je connais effectivement le secret de James, de Peter et celui de Remus. Une fois que j'ai su pour la seconde forme de Sirius, ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

Pour en revenir au thème des vacances; ma mère, mon clan, me manquait et je voulais les voir. Mais je voulais être avec Sirius. Ensemble, on avait donc établis un compromis : du 23 au 31 décembre, j'irais dans ma famille et le reste du temps chez les Potter. Comme un couple modèle planifiant ses activités de vacance. Pffffffff, je me sentais imposteur dans mon propre couple.

Je suis sûre que même Sir' tiquait; il était loin d'être parfait aussi naturellement, avec son arrogance, son immaturité, son orgueil... Il était parfait pour moi donc, mais on devait arrêter de se la jouer sans fausse note. Oh, bien sûr, on fait beaucoup de farce encore – les maraudeurs n'ont pas lâché l'affaire – mais Sirius et moi on prend notre histoire au sérieux. Peut-être trop. Je dois constamment me répéter que je ne peux contrôler notre amour.

_Je dois arrêter de me faire des films, j'aime Sir', tout va bien._

Le reste de la semaine passe vite et je prends le train le matin du 23 comme tout le monde. Dans notre compartiment, les conversations vont bon train aussi et on est tous relativement joyeux : c'est Noël et on se revoit tous les six le 31 pour fêter.

Arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, je repère rapidement ma mère venue me chercher dans la foule, je fais donc mes « au revoir » à tous en finissant par Sir'.

« Fais attention à toi princesse et, bon, j'espère presque que tout n'aille pas bien pour toi dans un monde archi nul » me dit Sirius avant de m'embrasser avec sa fougue habituelle.

…

« J'en prends bonne note mon amour ! Et toi, ne fais pas trop ton chien fou. »

« Tu me connais mal… Mais tiens ton cadeau, que tu ne peux ouvrir que le 25 au matin ma belle impatiente ! »

« Pas juste, toi tu as déjà ouvert ton cadeau ! » boudé-je.

Effectivement, je lui ai offert des cours de conduite pour sa moto chez les moldus la semaine dernière, ils auraient lieu pendant les vacances et j'avais payé le prix cher pour avoir du service en cette période festive.

« Tu veux que je te présente ma mère ? » je lui demande prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Il pâlit brusquement : adorable !

« Le grand Sirius Black a peur ! Il est trop chou comme ça, qui ne peux l'aimer ? Viens, je te dis ! » le taquiné-je.

Je lui prends la main et arrivée devant ma mère, une belle grande femme, je lui présente mon copain :

« M'man, je te présente mon petit-ami Sirius, Sirius ma mère Marianna ! »

« Enchanté madame ! »

« Mais de même ! En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que ma fille manque de goût ! »

_Je vous jure, voir Sir' rougir, ça n'a pas de prix !_

Après quelques échanges, on se sépare la mort dans l'âme.

« Tout le clan va bien ? » je demande à ma mère finalement avant de passer mon bras sous le sien pour transplaner.

Bien que j'aille mon permis, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve le campement présentement d'où la nécessité du transplanage d'escorte.

« Oh oui, Sophia se plaint de ses vieux os comme d'habitude alors bon ! » ri-t-elle. « Didier et Novak ont hâte de te voir » ajoute-t-elle.

« Je suis en couple m'man et c'est sérieux. »

« Je sais : c'est la première fois que tu me présentes un garçon. Mais c'est à eux qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi » me dit-elle.

Didier et Novak sont mes « amis » d'enfance; le premier a deux ans de moins que moi et le deuxième un an de plus. Seulement, quelques fois nos jeux n'étaient plus aussi innocents que des jeux d'enfant. Novak avait d'ailleurs été mon premier amant.

« Tu verras, tu aimeras l'air du Portugal ! »

Et on transplane.

Aussitôt apparut au campement, je me sens poussé des ailes ! Je respire profondément l'air de la liberté, puis, j'aperçois ma grand-mère.

« Mamie Sofia ! » m'exclamé-je en me précipitant sur elle.

[…]

« Novak, arrête » que je lui dis en le repoussant pour la dixième fois environ de la soirée.

On est au réveillon de Noël, le 24 au soir, et Novak me colle vraiment beaucoup…

« Je te l'ai dit Nov', j'ai un copain ! »

« Il est là en ce moment ? » ironise-t-il. « Anyway, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne pourra jamais marcher vous deux. Toi, avec un simple sorcier, c'est une grosse blague pour quiconque te connait ! Les sorciers disent même « chassez le naturel, il revient à dos d'hippogriffe », ils ont assez raison sur ce coup. »

…

Et je ne trouve rien à répliquer. Parce qu'en un sens, il a raison mais je me tuerai plutôt que de l'avouer. Je suis dans mon clan depuis à peine deux jours et la sensation de liberté ressentie est grisante, comme si j'avais été enfermée depuis septembre. Tout le poids et la pression de la conformité du monde sorcier ont disparus. Toute société essaie de te mouler à sa façon, de t'emprisonner dans un carcan; la communauté sorcière ne fait pas exception. Ici, je peux être moi. Mais sans ma moitié.

« Non, je sais pas. Excuse-moi » murmuré-je en le quittant.

Je vais directement à ma tente : comment Sirius me manque trop là. Il ferait disparaître mes inquiétudes juste en posant ses mains sur moi. Les mains à Sirius : plus belles que ses yeux je crois, grandes et fortes et chaudes. Tiens, en pensant à lui… Je regarde l'heure. 1h du matin.

_On est le 25 au matin, je peux ouvrir mon cadeau !_

Je prends sur mon bureau la simple boîte rouge que Sirius m'a remise avant-hier et je l'ouvre. À l'intérieur, une magnifique rose ! D'un rouge éclatant et parfaitement éclose. Une petite carte l'accompagne, je la prends et la lis :

_Mon amour, une rose qui sera éclose et parfaite tant que mon amour vivra, autant dire qu'elle est éternelle. On est loin d'être parfait tous les deux mais notre amour l'est. S.B._

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Un nous est possible, hein ? En tout cas, je veux y croire de tout mon cœur, de mon âme surtout ! Il restera cette fichue tête à convaincre.

[…]

Le soir du 30, la dernière soirée parmi les miens, on s'amuse bien comme à l'habitude mais je ressens le besoin de m'isoler un peu. Je vais donc m'installer sur la colline, seule, et je regarde les étoiles. Sirius me manque. J'ai besoin de me faire rassurer sur les doutes qui surgissent inlassablement depuis une semaine.

« Ah, voilà, ma petite fille ! » me dit ma grand-mère en me rejoignant et s'assoyant à mes côtés.

« Mamie ! » que je m'exclame en allant me blottir dans ses bras.

« Quels problèmes t'empêchent de passer un bon moment ce soir ? C'est à cause de ce nouveau copain que Didier et Novak jalousent un peu ? »

« Un peu seulement ? Mais oui, c'est à lui que je pense. Il s'appelle Sirius, et je l'aime Mamie. Tellement! Tellement que ça me fait peur, je pourrais me perdre dans ce sentiment… »

« Ah, ton premier amour… et probablement ton seul » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

J'hoche la tête.

« C'est un sorcier et les unions entre sorcier et gitan sont extrêmement rares; je doute… »

« Tu sais, ma Cessie, j'ai tout le temps dit que le cœur d'un gitan était à prendre mais non sa tête. »

« Alors, toi aussi, tu penses que cet amour est impossible ? »

Ma voix est montée dans les aigües et je suis au bord des larmes encore.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ma puce ! Toi seule peux savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi; comme tu sais que plus tu te forceras à rester dans une situation, plus tu partiras assurément » me dit-elle en se levant après m'avoir frotté le dos d'un geste réconfortant. « Je vais retourner auprès des autres. »

« O.K. »

Et je regarde de nouveau les étoiles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de la dichotomie entre la volonté de mon cœur et celle de ma tête. J'étais confuse mais demain je verrais Sir' et il effacera tout. Prise d'un subite envie de voir mon patronus – à défaut d'avoir le vrai Patmol, j'en aurais une image – je prononce :

« _Spero patronum »_

Le bel aigle qui sort de ma baguette finit de m'achever. Un royal prédateur, solitaire, volant de ses grandes ailes comme si le ciel lui appartenait. Et j'éclate en sanglot, de ces gros sanglots qui font mal. Je me sens trahis.

_Comment mon patronus a pu changer en si peu de temps ? Dois-je comprendre que même mon âme se range derrière la froide logique de ma tête… Et mon cœur lui?_

_Et mon cœur…_

« Qu'as-tu fait de mon cœur? » murmuré-je à l'aigle.

Inutile de dire que je dormis peu cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, je me sépare des miens sur les coups de midi au comble de la perplexité après que mamie m'ait murmuré un « tu feras ce que tu as à faire » des plus vagues. Je me sens tellement vide.

Je transplane devant la grille du manoir des Potter. Devant l'interphone magique, je prononce :

« Francesca Djuric »

Et la grille s'ouvre puisque j'ai été invitée : les parents de James sont aurors, sa maison est truffée de sortilège de protection et il m'avait expliqué comment pénétrer pour l'occasion. Je sonne à la porte. Un elfe de maison me fait gentiment entrer.

« C'est qui Nala ? »

Sa voix. En provenance du salon. Avec un signe vers l'elfe lui assurant que j'allais gérer, je me dirige vers la provenance de sa voix. J'arrive derrière lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Il se retourne, ses yeux pétillent – comme une éclaircie dans un ciel orageux – et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Enfin ! » me dit-il.

_Oui, enfin… Ma drogue… Celle qui anesthésie tout le reste !_

Est-ce qu'il me sauvera, qu'il nous sauvera ? Je veux croire que oui. Je veux croire en lui, en nous.

**(1)** : titre d'un livre d'Annick Poitras


	9. Plus on reste, plus on s'en va

Le dernier chapitre et je vous poste également l'épilogue. Ils viennent quand même en avance mais je vous avais dit que ce chapitre était écrit depuis le début et comme je crois bien que cette semaine était ma dernière de grève, je me concentrerai plus sur mes études si cette fic est complétée ! :D

Désolée pour les amateurs/amatrices de fins heureuses… :p Excusée la FLMienne que je suis!

Sinon, j'ai encore fait de légères corrections aux chapitres précédents !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling, le reste est mien.

**Plus on reste, plus on s'en va (1)**

_Qu'expriment donc tes yeux? Plus que tous les mots que j'ai lus, il me semble._

_Walt Whitman_

POV Sirius :

Aussitôt que je la prends dans mes bras, tout s'apaise en moi. Je la regarde et je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Mon absence semble l'avoir hanté – le mâle en moi s'en félicite – mais je m'inquiète tout de même.

« Ton trou noir est revenu ? »

« Ouais… » me dit-elle.

Je la serre encore plus dans mes bras. J'ai bien vu la zone d'ombre dans ses yeux si lumineux d'habitude. Cette fille est une partie de moi, mon premier réflexe sera toujours de la protéger. Toujours.

« Je suis là mon ange, tout va bien… »

[…]

À partir de ce moment, depuis son séjour parmi les siens donc, nos relations ont changé. Il y a quelque chose chez Cesca qui me reste inaccessible, un changement quelconque qui m'échappe.

Suis-je parano ? Je ne crois pas. Je connais ma copine quand même. Mais je suis incapable de déterminer la nature de ce changement; je suis un mec, l'esprit et la logique d'une femme m'est incompréhensible.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'enchaînent – je pulvérise le record de ma relation la plus longue – mais je sens Cesca se détacher de plus en plus de moi. Je la vois faire littéralement. Et je ne comprends juste pas. Je déteste ne pas comprendre mais je sais jouer l'indifférence, ça oui.

_Elle finira par me dire le fin mot de l'histoire en temps et lieu, en attendant, reste cool Sir' ! Joue ton rôle de mec au-dessus de ses affaires, tout va se placer; c'est le jeu d'une meuf de paniquer à tout va!_

[…]

POV Francesca :

Mon vide intérieur est réapparu pour vrai depuis janvier, celui s'élargissant et absorbant tout en moi. Et à force de chercher, j'avais fini par trouver ce que j'avais perdu. Ma liberté. J'avais troqué le fait d'avoir une âme complète contre ma nature gitane et ce que j'étais, ce que je suis. C'est malsain, ma grand-mère avait raison… Plus je me force à rester, plus je veux m'évader et plus que je m'en vais au final.

Bien sûr, tout ça me fait peur et je recule. Je ne trouve même pas les mots, ou le courage, pour tenter de m'expliquer à Sirius.

_Je suis égoïste. Une putain de grosse égoïste. Parce que je sais que je vais partir au final, que je dois partir pour me sauver et que ça va le détruire. Ça va détruire mon cœur aussi, mais je peux vivre sans._

_Je me demande si Sirius s'en aperçoit, sûrement vu notre connexion; il est le prolongement de ma conscience après tout..._

_J'aurais peut-être dû aller à Serpentard finalement, j'y aurais eu ma place…_

[…]

POV Sirius :

L'année scolaire arrive à sa fin. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il adviendra de Cesca et moi au sortir de Poudlard. On n'en discute pas entre nous mais je l'aime, elle m'aime; tout ira bien, non ? J'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour; je ne vais pas déroger à mes habitudes maintenant. Vivre comme si chaque jour était le dernier, c'est ma philosophie!

Par ailleurs, j'entame ma semaine d'ASPICS avec aplomb, sans stresser outre mesure; je suis assez doué naturellement en magie, pas besoin de me plonger dans des bouquins à longueur de temps. Les épreuves de métamorphoses, potions, botaniques, histoire de la magie et sortilèges se succèdent sans que je perde le sourire. C'est tout confiant que je commence mon examen de DCFM théorique le matin du dernier jour d'épreuve.

Ensuite, viens le temps de l'épreuve pratique en après-midi. Les examinateurs nous appellent par groupe de cinq étudiants selon l'ordre alphabétique. Je suis dans le premier groupe, Cesca aussi ainsi qu'Ellana Abercrombie, Julian Cadwallader et Douglas Dashwood.

- « Bonjour M. Black, je suis votre examinatrice » me dit une vieille dame a l'air aimable.

Tout ce qu'elle me demande, je l'accomplis avec une facilité déconcertante. Si bien que j'ai fini avant tout le monde et que je reste pour voir comment Cesca se débrouille. Je suis alors témoin de sa difficulté à produire un patronus lors de la dernière question. C'est étrange… Quand elle réussit, à sa troisième tentative, je vois avec stupeur un grand aigle majestueux sortir de sa baguette semblant me défier du regard.

_What the Fuck? Où est Patmol ?_

Je sors du local un peu assommé. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'accordais une certaine importance à être le patronus de Cesca, à être celui à qui elle donnait toute confiance pour la défendre contre les détraqueurs et autres parts d'ombre. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi.

Cesca sort quelques instants après moi et s'adosse au mur me faisant face. Les yeux fermés, elle me dit :

« Je… Il faut qu'on parle. »

« N'oublies pas le « tu »» blagué-je, ce qui n'attire pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Mauvais signe.

« Tour d'astronomie ? »

Elle acquiesce.

Ainsi, en silence, nous nous rendons au sommet de la tour où tout a commencé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais, bon, j'ai toujours été pourri en divination.

« Sirius, toi et moi… Ce n'est plus possible » me dit-elle sans tourner autour du pot, ses grands yeux levés sur moi et emplis de tristesse. Et d'amour..?

…

Pendant 5 minutes, elle s'explique dans le vide : tu es un gars super… Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi… Plus je veux rester, plus je m'en vais… Et autres blablas de filles. Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté d'écouter attentivement à la première phrase. C'est fini pour moi. Tout est dit et je tombe de haut.

Pour le reste de ses paroles, ses remarques sur ma personne, tout ce qui me vient en tête est une phrase que Lily avait cité à James cette année quand il me narguait d'avoir gagné aux échecs version sorcier. Et elle sort malgré moi :

« Honneur à la vaillance malheureuse. Tout ce qui grandit nos vaincus, grandit notre victoire. " (2)

Cesca sursaute à mes paroles, mes premières depuis qu'elle m'ait pris à part, et semble abasourdie. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler et je pars, sans me retourner. Sirius Black est tombé tout seul finalement; fin du spectacle. Ramper et supplier n'est pas mon style.

[…]

Je n'ai pas revu Cesca depuis cet instant. Elle m'a envoyé un court mot seulement avant qu'on quitte définitivement Poudlard :

_« Mon bel amour, je sais que tu sais – comment ma moitié d'âme pourrait l'ignorer – ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas…_

_Le meilleur côté de cette histoire est que, faute de temps, il n'y en a jamais eu de mauvais. »_

Sans signature mais c'est son écriture. Elle sait que je ne veux pas lire son nom présentement. Deux jours après qu'elle m'ait jeté, c'est trop tôt. Anyway, y a-t-il une chose que cette fille ignore à mon sujet ?

Et elle est partie quand même.

_Un homme, ça ne pleure pas Sir' !_

Je sais conscience, je sais. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

[…]

Un mois. Ça m'a pris un mois à m'en remettre avec l'aide des gars et de Lily; j'avais un égo à guérir. Mais je ne me ferais plus jamais avoir par une femme. De toute façon, je crois que j'aimerai Cesca toute ma vie, malgré tout, alors une autre femme ne risque pas de me voler le cœur. Fidélité canine.

Mais je n'ai pas compris où tout avait dérapé. Ce que j'ai fait de mal. J'ai beau revoir le film de notre histoire en pensée, je revois encore ces yeux pleins de tendresse en m'annonçant notre rupture – tout simplement illogique – et j'en virerais fou si mes amis n'étaient pas là.

Mais ils sont là pour moi. James et moi, on entame ensemble notre formation d'auror et on embarque avec enthousiaste dans l'Ordre du Phénix, une équipe s'opposant farouchement à Voldemort dirigée par Dumbledore.

Puis, je suis là quand James perd ses deux parents d'un seul coup lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, ceux que je considérais comme mes parents adoptifs. Je suis là en tant que témoin quand Lily et lui se marie, comme déménageur quand ils emménagent dans leur douillet cottage à Godric's Hollow et encore là lorsque Lily accouche du petit Harry me nommant parrain.

Mais pas lorsqu'ils meurent.

Tous mes échecs refont alors surface et ma peur profonde de n'être qu'un Black finalement… Mais je dois retrouver Peter, le traître, avant de m'accabler de reproche pour me délester un peu de cette rage meurtrière. C'était lui l'espion ! Le maillon faible des maraudeurs…

La trahison est intérieure, encore.

En plus, tout le monde croit, même Remus, que je suis celui à avoir vendu la seule famille qui me restait; mais ils sont de grands malades !

_Cesca le saurait, elle : je serais mort plutôt que de les trahir._

Je trouve finalement Peter dans une ruelle moldue avec la volonté de le tuer. Après réflexion, je me décide à le livrer aux autorités, ça me disculpera; j'ai un filleul qui compte sur moi. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste. Seulement Peter ne l'entend pas de cet oreille, crée une explosion – une diversion digne d'un ex-maraudeur – tuant une douzaine de moldus avant de se transformer en rat, sa forme animagus, et s'enfuir.

_James, Lily…_

Et, entouré d'aurors venus pour m'arrêter, j'éclate de rire, d'un rire d'autodérision. Parce que Cesca avait raison. Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas pour retenir ceux qu'on aime…

Il me semble même entendre sa voix dans ma tête, « C'est pas drôle Sir' ». Et la même réplique que lors de cette soirée d'octobre 77 me vient :

_Je vais pas pleurer quand même…_

Parce qu'un homme ne pleure pas. Pas le jour de son anniversaire. Surtout pas un Black.

**FIN**

**(1)** : _L'impromptu de l'Alma_, Ionesco

(2) : _Quand un roi perd la France_, Maurice Druon


	10. Épilogue

… Je me suis fait pleurer, huhu, c'est bon signe ?

Sinon voilà, enjoy !

DISCLAIMER : l'univers HP appartient à J. K. Rowling, le reste est mien.

**Épilogue**

POV Francesca, juin 1996 :

Toute la journée, je me suis sentie sur les nerfs, je sursautais au moindre bruit. C'est encore pire ce soir. Une boule s'est logée au creux de mon estomac sans que je sache pourquoi.

En entrant dans ma chambre avec l'idée de prendre un bon bain chaud pour me détendre, je jette un œil à ma coiffeuse, par habitude, sur laquelle trône ma rose éternelle. Je le remarque immédiatement : elle a perdu un pétale. Toujours éclose mais ayant perdue quelque peu de sa symétrie, de sa perfection; elle n'en est que plus belle pour moi. Et ça me fait penser à Lui.

« Sirius… »

Cette nuit-là, je rêve de lui comme il m'arrivait souvent de le faire à ma sortie de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant le journal, le titre en première page me saute à la figure : « Le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom confirmé » et en plus petit « Tout sur la mort de Sirius Black ». Mon cœur s'arrête.

_Mon amour est… Mort ?_

Il me vient plein de flashback : notre rencontre, son arrogance, sa manie de parler de lui à la troisième personne, son indifférence feinte, son humour tantôt corrosif tantôt nul, son sourire en coin faisant apparaître sa fossette, ses mains magiques, sa chaleur… Sa rose. Mon éloignement. Pour moi. Comme la belle égoïste que je suis.

« Maman, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle tout d'un coup ! »

« Ça ira, Véga, ça ira… »

Véga Lyra Djuric, ma fille. Et les larmes se mettent à couler.

_Si j'étais restée, il ne serait pas mort… Peut-être…_

Dans mon brouillard, je songe à un poème moldu de circonstance :

_Comment je t'aime? Laisse-moi t'en conter les formes. Je t'aime du fond, de l'ampleur, de la cime de mon âme, quand elle aspire invisible aux fins de l'être et de la grâce parfaite. Je t'aime au doux niveau quotidien du besoin sous le soleil et la chandelle. Je t'aime librement, comme on tend au droit; je t'aime purement, comme on fuit l'éloge. Je t'aime avec la passion dont j'usais dans la peine et ma confiance d'enfant. Je t'aime d'un amour qui semblait perdu avec les miens. Je t'aime de mon souffle, de mes rires, de mes larmes, de ma vie; et si Dieu le veut, je t'aimerai encore plus dans la mort. _(1)

(1) : _Sonnet from the Portuguese, __**Sonnet XLIII**_, Elisabeth Browning

**N'hésitez pas à commenter! :p**


	11. Annonce

Et non! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais pour annoncer ma publication de la suite; Véga veut que je la raconte à son tour! Le plan se concrétise dans ma tête!

En attendant, j'ai rajouté des p'tits détails sur cette présente fic pour être cohérente avec la suite donc si vous voulez la relire : c'est cool! Mais pas absolument nécessaire non plus! ;)

Et tant qu'à faire, autant répondre à ma review anonyme: merci **Mea95Gryffondor** d'avoir poster cette appréciation, pour cette, fic j'ai quasi un taux de 1 review pour 200 lectures, et je trouve ça poche quand même alors toutes les reviews sont grandement appréciées! Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment de lectures et, oui, Véga est une étoile brillante! L'imagination est une belle chose : imagine donc! :p


End file.
